Marrying A Weasley
by Staria
Summary: A new take on the Marriage Law challenge, what of instead of marrying Snape, Hermione married George Weasley?
1. Chapter One

This was inspired by the Marriage Law challenge for HG/SS shippers, but I couldn't resist changing it into a HG/GW story. This little plot bunny has been nagging at me for weeks so I just had to write it. So please, read, enjoy, and leave your thoughts.

And for the record I do not own any rights to Harry Potter, I have just borrowed J. K. Rowling's characters for my own enjoyment, and now yours.

Also I do not have a beta so I apologize for any grammar/spelling/ other mistakes. If anyone would like to beta me please email me at Thanks.

_Dear Miss Granger, _

_Please report to my office as soon as you have finished your breakfast. _

_Professor McGonagall_

Turning over the letter Hermione Granger sighed and quickly put it in her bag. She looked over to the Head table and noticed Professor McGonagall's absence. "It's from Professor McGonagall. Must be something about Head duties, and I had hoped to be able to finish my potions essay this morning before we went to Hogsmeade." She quietly mumbled when Harry had looked up and asked her who the letter was from.

Her black haired best friend looked over at her and laughed, "Hermione, you know you will get that essay done in plenty of time, it's not due till Friday!"

Rolling her eyes at him Hermione replied, "Yes I know that, but Head duties do take up quite a bit of time, and I would rather get it done then wait and suddenly not be able to do it because something came up."

"I know Hermione, but still you'll get it done, even if you just have to wait until after the trip to Hogsmeade to do it."

"That's true."

Hermione then began to quickly finish her breakfast thinking that if she hurried, and the meeting with Professor McGonagall didn't take to long that she might still have time to finish her potions essay before the school left for Hogsmeade. They were supposed to leave at 11:00am, and according to her watch it was only 8:30am.

"Well I'm off, tell Ron when he gets here I'll meet you guys at 11 to go to Hogsmeade."

Giving her a distracted nod Harry went back to talking about Quidditch with Dean and Seamus. Rolling her eyes at her Quidditch obsessed friends Hermione grabbed her bag and headed to Professor McGonagall's office. Knocking on the door as she entered she saw Professor McGonagall look up and offer her a concerned smile. Beginning to slightly worry Hermione asked, "What was it you wished to see me about Professor?"

Sighing as she stood the professor said, "Why don't we go to my quarters to discuss this Miss Granger, away from prying eyes and curious ears."

"Of course Professor, what ever you think is best." Hermione's mind began racing trying to think of anything she could have done that warranted a private meeting in a professor's quarters. Whatever was going on did not involve Head business, Malfoy would have been present, and that could have easily been done in an office. Professor McGonagall seemed upset, she just couldn't figure out why. They stopped in front of a lovely painting featuring a vase of white lilies swaying slightly, as if there was a wind blowing through them. Professor McGonagall noticed Hermione admiring the painting and said, "They're my favorite flowers. Albus gave the portrait to me as a birthday gift many years ago." She then turned and whispered the password to allow her and Hermione access to her chambers.

Hermione slowly walked into the chambers and immediately felt at peace. The carpet was a rich Gryffindor maroon, while the walls were a rich cream color. The furniture alternated between maroon and cream. "Beautiful," Hermione whispered. She loved the room, it had a simple elegance to it.

Professor McGonagall smiled and thanked her student before gesturing to the couch. As the two sat down the professor sighed before asking, "Miss Granger you do know of the new Marriage Law."

Hermione's head shot up, of course she knew of the new law. It stated that any muggleborn witch 18 years and older who was not married must marry a pure blooded wizard. If a petition was sent to a witch she had a week to respond. She could either marry the person who designated in the petition, or she could hand in her wand and return to the Muggle world, and never be allowed to return to the wizarding world. Hermione had been upset when the law passed, but reasoned that her 18th birthday wasn't until next September, the 19th, after she graduated Hogwarts and had prayed that the law would be overturned by then.

Hermione then chose her words carefully, "Of course I've heard of the law professor, but I'm not sure how this concerns me, my 18th birthday isn't until next September."

"Unfortunately Hermione, the Ministry of Magic has decided to add your hours used with the aid of the time turner. With those extra hours they declared that your 18th birthday was two days ago."

"Can they do that?"

"Unfortunately they already have. It gets worse though, you have already been sent a petition. Albus arranged it for the Heads of House to receive any petitions sent on behalf of our students and I received one for you last night." She then handed it to Hermione who took it with a shaking hand and opened it.

Quickly scanning the first few lines Hermione dropped the scroll as one sentence stood out, _I Lucius Malfoy petition on behalf of my son Draco Malfoy for the muggle born Hermione Granger to be his wife._

Professor McGonagall picked up the scroll before it hit the ground, "Do you mind," she asked the clearly shaken girl, Hermione shook her head. Her mind already racing trying to process this information. She could not figure out why the elder Malfoy would want her in the family, he hated muggleborns even more than his son did.

"Bloody hell," she whispered, then realized she was still in the presence of a teacher looked up guiltily.

"While normally I would not tolerate that type of language from a student, I think giving the circumstances it can be overlooked."

Hermione managed a small smile, but then looked downhearted again, "What am I going to do Professor," she asked, never having sounded so broken. "I love this world and don't want to leave, but I can't marry Malfoy, you've seen us together. We would kill each other. And why would his father even petition for me. He hates me as much if not more than Draco!" Placing her head in her hands Hermione sat there just trying to make sense of it all. Her professor gently put her arms around the girl and attempted to offer her a small measure of comfort.

"I don't know Hermione," she said gently, "But I will try and help you as best I can. We have a week before you must respond, if you don't mind I can talk this over with the other professor's and perhaps we can come up with a solution that doesn't involve you marrying Malfoy or leaving. You're a bright and talented witch, it would be a shame to let that talent go to waste." Hermione just dumbly nodded, beginning to feel numb inside, but she refused to cry. She refused to give them that victory, even though she wasn't entirely sure who them was.

The two witches sat there for awhile, silently thinking while Professor McGonagall held her, Hermione let the witch support her, knowing if it wasn't for her she probably would have broken down already. She hadn't felt this alone since Professor Dumbledore had called her up into his office and told her that her parents had been killed by a Death Eater looking for revenge over Voldemort's death. Eventually the witches noticed how much time had passed, it was almost 11.

"Go to Hogsmeade with your friends Hermione. Relax and try and keep your mind off of this. I will talk with the rest of the staff and see if we can find a solution. Sitting around moping won't help."

"Should I tell Harry and Ron?" She asked, "I'm afraid if I do, they might decide to go after Malfoy."

"Perhaps it's best if you don't mention it to them then. For all we know Mister Malfoy doesn't even know his father made the petition." Hermione shot her professor a look of disbelief. "Lucius is the head of the Malfoy family, even though he is in Azkaban. He can still make decisions in the Malfoy name, and yes he can force Draco into this marriage. I just still fail to see why he would want to."

Nodding slightly Hermione picked up her bag where she had placed it early. "I will talk to you later Professor."

"Of course, if you wish you could join me for dinner tonight instead of going down to the Great Hall."

"I think for tonight I would prefer to just have dinner in my rooms. I'm sure Dobby or one of the other house elves to bring me something. Perhaps breakfast tomorrow instead? Perhaps one of us can come up with an idea after a nights sleep."

"That sounds fine Miss Granger. Why don't you come here at 9 am tomorrow? Take an extra hour for sleep. My password is 'Lis de la vallée' I trust that you won't abuse it."

Stunned by the trust Professor McGonagall had given her, she just silently nodded, "Thank you Professor, I won't misplace your trust."

"I know." Was all she said, "Now go have fun with your friends."

"Yes Professor." Hermione replied as she slipped out the door. Making a quick stop at her room to drop off her bag, she shot a quick glance at the unfinished potions essay and sighed, she would have to try and finish it later tonight, if she could manage to concentrate that is. Deciding to just try and enjoy the afternoon with Harry, Ron, and his girlfriend of over a year Luna, and not think about Malfoy until later this evening when she would try and figure out a solution.

She arrived at the Great Hall just seconds before the students left. She hurried over to her friends and evaded their questions with shrugs, nods, and mumbles of getting distracted by a book in the library. Ron just nodded and went back to whispering to Luna. Harry looked at her with concern, but she smiled and just said she was fine. The four shared a carriage and talked the entire way to Hogsmeade about school and such. When they got to Hogsmeade Ron and Luna went off on their own, promising to meet Harry and Hermione around two at The Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer since they had to return to the school at three. Harry and Hermione wandered through the shops, stopping at Honeydukes and walked by the Shrieking Shack. Then Harry noticed Dean and Seamus going into Zonko's, Hermione saw them and told Harry, "Go on ahead, I want to head over to the book store."

Harry nodded and called out, "Just remember, The Three Broomsticks at two!"

Hermione waved in acknowledgement and headed into the small bookstore. While it had nowhere near the selection of Flourish and Blotts, it was still a bookstore, and Hermione felt like getting lost wandering the shelves looking for books.

She somehow ended up in the fairy tale section, it had both Wizard and Muggle fairytales and she trailed her fingers over the spines, some titles were familiar, and others she had never heard of. Opening a book of Wizard Fairy Tales, she skimmed them, but noticed most involved a witch getting swept away by a handsome wizard, similar to most Muggle Fairy tales she had read growing up. Tears began to prick at the corner of her eyes as she realized she would most likely not get her own Prince Charming. Fighting back her tears she placed the book back on the shelves and turned around. It was then she noticed that another person was in the aisle with her. He then turned around and recognized the person as George Weasley. He saw her at the same time and shot her a grin and a hello.

"Hullo George," she replied, "What brings you here?"

He held up a small book of Wizard and Muggle fairy tales, "Getting a baby gift for Charlie and Ashley's newborn." Charlie had married a young witch he worked with in Romania the summer after Hermione's fifth year. They were expecting their first child in late November. She vaguely remembered Ron mentioning it at the beginning of the school year. "Fred said he was going to pick up a joke book for the little tyke, so I decided to borrow his idea, but make it into one Charlie and Ashley should like." Charlie and Ashley both loved the twins, but sometimes thought they took being pranksters extreme a bit far.

"I'm sure they will. They probably already fear the two of you being anywhere near their baby and corrupting it."

"Who us? We're perfect angels. We would never corrupt anything?" George replied with what was supposed to be an angelic look on his face. Hermione let out a small smile. It was then that George got a good look at her face, and noticed how glassy her eyes were. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked her.

Looking at him in surprise she faltered, and then decided the best course to take would be denial. "Nothing George, I'm fine." She tried to give him a bright smile, but only managed a small upturn of lips.

"Hermione, don't lie. You wouldn't be in a bookstore near tears if it was nothing. Now come on, it can't be that bad. It's not like you're being forced to marry Malfoy or something." George teased her, then he noticed how her face paled and tears began streaking down her cheeks. Placing the book back on the shelf where he could find it easily he gently took Hermione in his arms and ran his hand over her hair, "Hey, it's ok, I'm here." He said softly murmuring soft words of comfort into her hair. He briefly noticed it wasn't as bushy as it had been a few years ago, had turned into defined curls over the years. Giving himself a mental shake, wondering why he was thinking about her hair. He lowered them onto the ground so that Hermione was sitting in his lap, her head burrowed into his shoulder clutching his shirt as she cried. George wasn't sure how long they sat there, but slowly Hermione's sobs became sniffles, and then she stopped. George just continued to sit there and stroke her hair. "What's going on Hermione? And don't tell me nothing, because you wouldn't break down like that over nothing."

Hermione just rested her head on his shoulder, not even realizing that she was sitting in George's lap, and had been for awhile. Then speaking so softly George had to lean in to hear her, "Do you know about the Marriage Law?" With a snort George nodded to her. "Malfoy's father petitioned for me on his Malfoy's behalf. I either have to marry him, find someone else to marry me, or leave the wizarding world forever." She started to sniffle again. "I can't marry Malfoy, you know how he is, but I don't want to leave here either. I've gone through so much here, how can I just pack up and leave to never return. Never to see Harry, Ron, and everyone else ever again?"

George just sat there in shock. He never agreed with Fudge's law, but this was the first time he had seen someone he knew directly affected by it. He knew he couldn't let Hermione marry Malfoy, or leave the Wizarding world. A person would have to be an idiot to not realize that Hermione belonged here.

"But wait, you just turned 17th last month. The law shouldn't affect you yet."

"I used a time turner during 3rd year, they are counting all those extra hours. I apparently turned 18 a couple of days ago."

"So that's how you took all of those classes. Fred and I had always wondered."

"Yeah, Professor McGonagall gave it to me, I handed it back after the end of 3rd year, it ended up being a bit to stressful."

"I can imagine, you seemed ready to fall apart, even with the extra hours."

The two then went back to just sitting in silence, alone in their thoughts, until Hermione caught a glance at her watch.

"Oh no!"

"Huh?"

"It's almost two. I'm supposed to meet Harry, Ron, and Luna at The Three Broomsticks."

"Oh, yea I forgot. Fred and I ran into Harry in Zonko's he told us and invited us along. Why don't I go in and tell you're not feeling well. Then I can take you back to Hogwarts."

Knowing that she looked a wreck, and not sure if she would be able to manage not breaking down in front of her friends Hermione nodded. Then finally realizing she was in George's lap she began to blush and went to stand up. Hermione and George then began to gather their things, and George grabbed both the book he had picked out and the book he had seen Hermione skimming. Hermione opened her mouth, but George cut her off, "I'm buying it for you, don't say anything. I saw you looking at it earlier." Hermione looked at him for a second, and then just nodded giving him a small smile.

George quickly bought the books then ushered Hermione to a carriage waiting to head back to the castle. "Wait here, I'll be right back." Then he placed his packages into the carriage with her, rummaged through one of them then handed Hermione the book he had bought for her. "To keep you entertained while you wait." He said with a wink. "I'll be as fast as I can."

He started to turn and walk away, but Hermione caught his sleeve before he could, "Thank you," was all she said. George just smiled at her before walking away. She smiled back at his retreating form, then opened the book and began to read.

She was halfway through her second tale when the carriage door open and George climbed in with her. Seconds later she felt the carriage begin to move. "You didn't have to come back with me." Hermione told him.

"I know. I wanted to. Plus this way for at least a little bit I'm increasing the distance between myself and Malfoy, which makes it harder to kill him."

"You realize he might not even know about the contract. His father sent it, not him. It's one of the reasons I haven't told Harry and Ron, they would go kill him. Even if he has no clue what is going on."

"You're being more reasonable about this than I would be."

"We've lived through enough fighting. Why should they fight Malfoy over something that he had no control over either? Now if he had sent the petition in, I would be standing by the sidelines cheering whoever wanted to kill him on. But right now, as far as I know, he's just as much a victim of this as I am."

George looked at her for a moment, and then said, "You're probably right."

The carriage then slowed to a stop. George then hopped out of the carriage, got both of their packages, and ignored Hermione's protests that she could carry her own things. "Where's your room?" He asked. Before Hermione could say anything about him not being allowed in the castle because he wasn't a student he said, "I owled Dumbledore before while telling Harry and Ron you weren't feeling well. Told him I was bringing you back and seeing you safely to your room. By the way, Harry and Ron hope you feel better and said they would check on you tomorrow."

Hermione just nodded. She was a little surprised at how George was acting. Her and George had always been polite to each other, but it had never gone farther than that. Now he was going out of his way to take care of her and make sure everything was okay, that no one bothered her. She wasn't sure where this was coming from, but Hermione decided she liked this side of George. She showed him the way to her room, then whispered the password and invited him in. One of the luxuries of being Head Girl was having her own room, and own common room, although that she had to share with the Head Boy. She heard a whistle from behind her.

"Wow, this is nice. Maybe I should have tried harder to do better. Then I could have gotten a room like this. Although this room would be better without the green and silver." The entire room was a mixture of maroon, green, gold and silver. It really was lovely, and green had always been one of Hermione's favorite colors.

"Hmm, I've always liked green." She said aloud, just to get a rise out of George. He shot Hermione a look, which she returned with a smile and a giggle. "I wasn't raised to hate Slytherins from birth. I choose my favorite colors before I knew house colors. I wouldn't change my mind just because in one place it represents a house full of prats."

George sighed, "And once again you are right. I suppose I won't bug you about liking green," as an afterthought he added, "not to much anyway." He then gestured Hermione to the door with her initials on it in gold. "Now you're under orders to go hide in your room for the rest of the day. I'll have the House Elves send up dinner for you around 6. Is that alright?" Hermione nodded her assent. George then gave her what was supposed to be a quick hug, noticing that she barely came up to his chin. Resting his chin on her hair he whispered to her, "It will be ok. I'll make it be okay."

"Yeah, how?" Hermione asked him, her head resting against his chest.

"Not sure, but I'll figure it out."

Hermione gave a small giggle then pulled herself away. "Bye George." She said as she turned and walked into her room.

George then picked up his things and walked out. He passed Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall on his way out and nodded to them. Professor McGonagall looked surprised to see him, but Dumbledore whispered something to her and she relaxed.

"She's fine," George told them. She's up in her room and I've already asked a House Elf to take her some dinner up later. I told her to stay hidden in there until tomorrow. And yes, she's already made me promise not to go kill Malfoy, at least until we know for sure who sent the contract, him or his father."

"It was Lucius who sent the contract." Dumbledore said. "We just don't know why."

George nodded before telling the professors he really needed to be going and if they would mind if he came back later to check on Hermione.

Before McGonagall could comment Dumbledore assured George it would be fine. "Just floo to my office, the password is 'candy corn'."

Once George was out of ear shot Professor McGonagall started to protest but Dumbledore cut her off, "Minerva, he wants to help. And you and I have both seen what the Weasley twins can come up with, both together and on their own when they try. Let's wait and see what he comes up with. Now why don't we go have a private dinner in my office and see what we can come up with?"

"Only if you tell me why I get the feeling that you already have a plan."

"My dear Minerva, why do you always think the worst of me?"

Once George had passed Hogwarts gates he apparated back to the flat Fred and him shared in London. It was a nice place, **Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes** business had been steadily increasing since it had first been opened. In fact, the twins were currently discussing whether or not to open a new branch in Hogsmeade. They felt pretty certain that Dumbledore would let them rent the Shrieking Shack. It hadn't been used since Lupin's school days. Besides, who wouldn't love the idea of a joke shop in a haunted house? He quickly put his purchases away and magically wrapped his gift for Charlie and Ashley's baby. He couldn't wait till it was born and had a name, then he wouldn't have to refer to it as an it.

Letting out a deep breathe George's thoughts wandered back to Hermione, there had to be a way to help her. He just couldn't think of one. He decided the most logical approach would be to read over the actual Marriage Law. He had only skimmed it when it first came out, knowing his father would never petition a bride for him without his knowledge and consent. No matter how much Molly wanted more grandchildren. While reading through it George took special notes about how a witch could proceed after she had received a petition, she could either marry the offered wizard, or leave the wizarding community. However if a witch received more than one petition, she could choose which to accept. The words choose which to accept ran through George's brain over and over. He then stood up and apparated to his parent's house.

"Mum!" He yelled as Molly almost dropped a bowl when he appeared in the kitchen.

Molly Weasley just laughed, "Well its not every day one of my twins just appears in the middle of my kitchen. You can't expect me to not be a little surprised."

George just laughed as his mother set the bowl down and gathered him a large hug. "Is Dad home? I needed to talk to the two of you about something."

Just then they two Weasley's heard a voice come from the front of the house, "Molly! Molly where are you?"

"I'm in the kitchen with George Dear."

Arthur hurried into the kitchen, nodded hello to his son and then turned to Molly. "Terrible news."

Molly gave her husband a look, clearly telling him to explain.

"I was in the department that is dealing with the marriage petitions because of the bloody stupid Marriage Law. I saw a copy of one being put into a file of unanswered. It was for Hermione, from Lucius Malfoy for his son."

Molly fell into the chair that had been next to her, forgetting to even scold her husband for his language in her shock. She then noticed George wasn't surprised.

"I saw Hermione in Hogsmeade today, she already told me. She had a time turner 3rd year and they are counting those hours to her age, so according to the Ministry she turned 18 a few days ago. That's why I cam actually. I read over the Marriage Law, the only options she has is marrying Malfoy, leaving the Wizarding world, or marrying another pureblood that petitions for her." Pausing to look at both of his parents, "We all know letting Hermione leave the Wizarding world would be a tragedy, and we also know there is no way she can marry Malfoy. He'll either kill her or break her, and enjoy every second of it. That's why I came to ask if Dad would send in a petition for Hermione for me. It wouldn't be the perfect solution I admit, the perfect one would be for Fudge to stop being a bloody git and recall the law, but that doesn't look like it's happening any time soon, so I figured this was second best."

The elder Weasley's looked at each other for a second, before Mrs. Weasley asked her son, "Have you talked this over with Hermione?"

"No, I have permission from Dumbledore to go back to Hogwarts later and check on Hermione, I planned to talk to her about it before Dad sent in a petition. I just figured I would rather have your support before I took it to her. I know Mum's been hoping for years that Hermione and Ron would get together so that Hermione would be her daughter-in-law. Just like she has been hoping for Harry and Ginny."

Molly started to protest but George cut her off. "Mum, you love both of them as your own children already, but everyone can tell you wouldn't mind it being official. You and Dad probably would have adopted them if it weren't for the fact that Hermione already has parents, and Harry would never give up the Potter name." Molly had the decency to blush at this, which made the male Weasleys laugh. "Think about it Mum, this way you at least get Hermione in the family."

Arthur looked his son over for a moment before a giant grin swept across his face. "I agree, as soon as you get Hermione to accept I will send it in. All it will need is my signature." Arthur reached inside his robes to pull out a piece of parchment, upon closer inspection George saw it was a marriage petition with his and Hermione's names on it. George sent his father a look, questioning him. "Well when I saw it I knew we couldn't let Hermione marry Malfoy. Charlie, Bill, and Percy are married. Fred has been seeing Angelina on and off for years, and Ron is with Luna. You were the only single son left. I knew if I managed to convince you to do it you both at least stood a chance of a happy life. I would have never sent this if you hadn't agreed to it."

George just started laughing. "Well I guess I can no longer deny being related to Dad, every once in awhile we do think alike." Giving his parents grins and a hug each George stepped back, "Now I just have to convince Hermione, I wonder how long that will take. I'm going to use the floo, Dumbledore gave me the password to his office. Bye Mum, by Dad." He called as he walked over to the fireplace, grabbing a handful of the powder they heard him call "Dumbledore's Office," then a mumble which they guessed was the password.

Molly and Arthur just exchanged looks, "Well I'm happy he was fine with this, but something makes me wonder if he didn't come to that conclusion a little too quickly then he would have for someone he only liked as a friend."

Molly just smiled, "Well if he does care for her as more than a friend that's fine. Hermione is a good girl, and if they ended up falling in love I would be perfectly fine with that. Everyone deserves a loving marriage, even a prankster." The kitchen then erupted into laughter.

George stepped out of the fireplace coughing as he beat the ash off of his robes. Seeing as he was wearing a basic black, the ash was stubbornly refusing to remove itself from his robes. Muttering under his breath, George muttered a quick cleaning charm before acknowledging the two professors giving him amused looks.

"Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall."

"Hello Mister Weasley. Come to check on Miss Granger I suppose."

"Yes sir. I've talked with my mother and father and we think we have come up with a solution that while not perfect for Hermione is better than the other two options."

"And what would that solution be Mister Weasley?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"My father has already drawn up a petition for Hermione in my name if she'll accept me. I planned to ask her as soon as I next saw her."

"Very well Mister Weasley. I'm sure everyone in this room agrees that a marriage to you would be better for Miss Granger than a marriage to Mister Malfoy. I must ask however. You are not in any way being forced into this are you? You said your father already had a petition made up in your name."

"My father and I had the same idea, he had planned to ask me if I would be willing to, he saw a copy of Malfoy's petition for her. He wasn't going to send it in unless I agreed, but I brought up the subject first. If anything is forcing me into this its my own concern for a friend."

"That is what I thought, but when dealing with something like this, it never hurts to ask and be sure. Professor McGonagall please take Mister Weasley to Miss Granger's rooms, and Mister Weasley after you and Miss Granger have finished talking if she says yes please bring her here. We will have many things to discuss."

"Yes Professor Dumbledore."

George then followed his old professor towards Hermione's rooms. The walk was relatively silent until the reached the portrait leading into the Head's common rooms. Then Professor McGonagall turned to George and said, "If at all possible avoid hurting her, I know that sometimes things happen that are unavoidable, but please, do try not to hurt her. She has become like a daughter to most of the staff, and I'm sure we could all come up with quite a few inventive things to do to you if you were to hurt her."

George gulped before replying, "Professor, she's my friend, I would never try to hurt her. Give her a canary cream, maybe, but never intentionally hurt her."

This brought a smile to the professor's lips, "However if you did ever give her a canary cream, she would probably hex you, so you might want to avoid that as well." The two shared a smile and then Professor McGonagall spoke the password and the two walked in.

The common room was empty so George went and knocked and Hermione's door. "Hermione it's me, George. Will you let me in?" After a moment the door opened and a curly head peeked out.

"I'll leave the two of you alone to talk," said Professor McGonagall as she left.

George gave a nod in her direction before focusing his attention back on the girl in front of him. She had a few tear stains on her cheeks, she had been crying again. George took her in his arms cradling her head against his chest. "It's ok," he whispered. "We think we have a solution to your problem. Why don't we go in your room and talk." He felt Hermione nod against his chest, then she pulled away and led him into her room.

George took a second to look around the room, it had off-white walls with light blue carpeting, bed covers, and a light blue couch. There were a few small book shelves full of books and her desk was piled with a few more and some assignments. Her cat Crookshanks was spread out on the bed looked up at George, stared at him, then laid his head back down. Giving the cat a nod, George led Hermione over to the couch and had them sit down. Turning to face her he gently took her hand.

"You have another option Hermione. You can marry another pureblood wizard, you don't have to marry Malfoy."

Hermione let out an undignified snort, "And who would I marry George? Who do I know that would marry me just so I wouldn't have to marry Malfoy?" She felt the tears streaming down her cheeks again. She was sick of crying today, but couldn't seem to help it.

"I would." George whispered. Hermione looked at him for a long moment.

"You're joking."

"I'm not, my Dad has the paperwork all drawn up, all it needs is Dad's signature. He'll sign it as soon as he hears you've said yes." Hermione just looked at him in shock. George laughed, "Don't look so surprised. Dad saw a copy of your other petition, made up his own, and had planned on asking me if I would, considering I'm the only single Weasley son. I just beat him to it. I asked for his and Mum's blessing to petition for you before he brought it up. Mum's thrilled about the idea, she's always wanted you as a daughter, this way you would be."

Hermione just continued to stare at him, trying to process all of the information. "George," she said, "I can't ask you to do this."

"You're not," he cut her off, "I'm offering. Now either say yes to me or start planning your wedding to Malfoy."

She started to laugh then, "Well when you put it like that, how can I say no?"

"You can't. That's why I phrased it like that," he said as he poked her.

Yelping in pretend outrage Hermione poked him back, soon they were involved in a full poking war and nearly fell off the couch when a House Elf came in bringing Hermione's dinner. "Oh, Mister and Miss, we was not told in the kitchen that they were to be two of you for dinner. I can go get more if you so wish it."

"That would be kind, as long as it is not an inconvenience for you."

"Not all kind Mister, I'll bring it right up."

Turning to Hermione, "I hope you don't mind, I'm starving."

"No, its fine." She quickly transfigured a small end table to a table more suitable for eating, and small stools into chairs for the two of them. They each took a chair and within seconds the House Elf had returned with two trays of food. He placed them on the table and told the two a House Elf would come up later and clear the dishes if they just left them on the table.

The two ate their dinner in relative silence, each lost in their own thoughts. As soon as they finished George told Hermione that Dumbledore wished to see them in his office. Hermione nodded and the two headed up there.

When they entered the office they saw Professor Dumbledore playing a game of Wizard's chess with Professor McGonagall. The game continued for a few moments until Professor McGonagall won. "Never been one for Wizard's chess I'm afraid, but alas, it does pass the time." The adults quickly put the chess set away before turning to the students. Professor Dumbledore then pulled four chairs close to the fireplace and invited everyone to sit. "So I presume since you are both here that Miss Granger has agreed to your proposal Mister Weasley." Both parties mentioned nodded their agreement. "Very well. Fawkes will go then and inform Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley will send in the petition. When it arrives, Hermione can sign it. Now the things we need to discuss are how to proceed after that, I'm sure you both know the wedding must be within a month of the signing of the petition." Both heads nodded. "Now the questions remain what to do with Miss Granger here since she still has several months of schooling left. I already have one suggestion that I think the two of you will approve of. There are many empty chambers here in Hogwarts, even a few for families when we have married professors whose families wish to live with them. We can open up on of those and have the two of you live there. Hermione would be here for her studies, and George you would still be able to apparate to Diagon Alley during the day to help your brother with your business. Would that be acceptable to you both?" The two nodded their acceptance of the idea. It was in fact a relief to have Dumbledore help them plan what to do. It made things easier. "There is one more thing, I suggest the two of you marry as soon as possible. I was thinking perhaps Friday evening. It would give you some time to plan everything, but is also soon. I do not trust Lucius to not try and fight this, even with him in Azkaban. If you are already married then there is nothing that he can do."

"Of course Professor." George replied, "Is that ok with you Hermione?'

"I still feel that all of this is happening very fast, but I know that Professor Dumbledore is right, it's wiser to get everything done so Lucius can't do anything then to take things slow and tempt him."

"Very well. I must say Miss Granger, you are handling this far better than anyone has a right to expect of you, you have made myself and Professor McGonagall very proud." Hermione blushed at the praise and mumbled a thanks to her professors. "Now for just one last thing, I think, at least in private we four can dispense with the formalities, I would prefer it if the two of you called me Albus. Although Hermione I must ask that you continue to call me Professor in front of the other students. George since you are no longer a student I will not require that of you."

"I agree with Albus. I would prefer to be called Minerva."

"Thank you Albus, Minerva." Hermione said quietly. "So what should we do now?"

"I was thinking of inviting Mrs. Weasley here for the week. She can help plan the wedding and whatnot. I think all we need to do tonight is perhaps form a guest list. I'm naturally including the entire Weasley Clan, including wives and girlfriends, and Harry. Is there anyone else the two of you would like to add?" asked Albus.

"I would like to include Lee Jordan. Fred and I are still good chums with him."

"Of course," replied Minerva writing down all the guests and how many rooms would need to be opened up. "And you Hermione?"

"Lavender and Parvati. We were never stuck together at the hip, but I did room with them for six years. I think they should be included. As well as all of the professors, they all know us. Especially if we have the wedding here at Hogwarts."

"Professors, at my wedding. Who would have ever thought?" George mused, which resulted in Hermione poking him. "Hey now!" He exclaimed as he grabbed her finger, "We don't need to start that again." Hermione just laughed and stuck her tongue out at them.

Albus interrupted before anything more could be said. "Well if that is all for tonight Minerva and I will send out invitations to those not attending Hogwarts. Hermione you and George can tell the students, and Minerva and I will tell the teachers. Hermione be sure to tell them that Wednesday evening we will arrange for a trip to Hogsmeade to buy dress robes if they would like. It is rather short notice. George if you like we can have the House Elves ready a room for you and you can stay here for the week."

"Thank you Albus. For tonight I decline, but if you would open a room for me for Monday through Friday I would take it. I have a few other things that I will need to do for the rest of the weekend."

"Of course George, in fact I'll go with the House Elves and attempt to find a good permanent residence for you and Hermione and you can just stay there."

George nodded his agreement, "That sounds excellent Albus."

"Oh, and Hermione," Minerva interrupted. "You are hereby excused from all classes this week."

Hermione stared at her Head of House in shock, "But Professor! This is NEWTs year! I can't miss class!" George let out a silent chuckle behind her back.

"Hermione I'm sure you already know most of what is being covered, and if you like I will get copies of this weeks assignments for you and help you with them myself. If you and I went over them one and one, it would take much less time than if you went to class. And you will have other duties this week, like planning your wedding and moving your things into your new quarters."

"Yes Albus," Hermione replied. It did make sense she decided. She then turned to George, "So are you leaving then?"

"Yes, I should go. I will see you Monday evening alright?'

"Of course."

"Albus, Minerva, thank you for everything." George then leaned down and gave Hermione a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving Dumbledore's office. As he walked away Hermione lifted a hand to the spot where his lips had touched her skin, wondering why he had done that.

Walking through the corridors of the school, George wondered the same thing.

End Part One

Well here's part one. I hope you guys liked it!


	2. Chapter Two

I'm back with Chapter Two! Thanks so much for all the great reviews guys! You inspired me to get this up faster! Keep reviewing!

After apparating back to his flat George let out a sigh, he had kissed Hermione. It had only been on the cheek, but he was still surprised that he had done it. Then again he had also proposed to the girl, but for some reason the feel of his lips on her cheek wouldn't leave him. He shrugged and then put it down to comforting her, after all that's what he had been doing all afternoon, comforting her and trying to make things right for her. She was his friend, they weren't the closest of friends, but he did care about her. Yes, he decided, that's all it was. A friendly kiss on the cheek, one that was meant to comfort and reassure her. Happy with this conclusion George then went and got a piece of parchment and a quill to write a list of things that needed to be done before Monday.

First thing to do would be to tell Fred he was moving out, wouldn't be at work for the week, and that he was getting married. Although probably not in that order. He also needed to find the key to his Gringotts safe and withdraw some money. Hermione deserved a nice engagement ring, and they would both need wedding bands. George figured Hermione was the type of girl who would want her husband to wear a wedding ring, and he had no problem with wearing one. His father always had. He also needed to pack all of his belongings, something that should probably be done with Fred since they shared quite a few things, especially anything pertaining to Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes.

Looking down on his list George reread it.

_Tell Fred, everything._

_Find key to Gringotts safe_

_Buy Hermione engagement ring_

_Look for wedding bands (should take Hermione with)_

_Pack belongings after sorting through them with Fred _

Deciding that he had all of the important things down George got up and headed over to his private desk. He began to sort through the drawers, the last time he remembered using the key he had placed it in one of the drawers afterwards. While searching through the last drawer George heard Fred come in. He muttered a distracted hello to his brother while shuffling through some parchment.

"Bloody hell!" Distracted by the sound George turned around and saw that Fred had his list in his hand.

"Yes?" He asked.

"What is this?"

"A list of things of to do."

"I see that, and why is there buy Hermione an engagement ring on there? Along with look for wedding bands, with Hermione. And packing up belongings?"

"Because those are all things I need to do. Have you seen the key to my Gringotts safe?"

"You put it behind the picture of the two of us from last Christmas, it's in the frame."

"Oh yea. I did, didn't I?" Opening the frame George slipped his key out and put it on top of the desk next to his wand so he wouldn't forget it the next day when he went shopping for Hermione's ring. He then realized something, he had no idea what Hermione's ring size was, or what type of ring she would even like. He sent a glance Fred's way, but he was absorbed with staring at the list, like he expected it to tell him what was going on. Grabbing a new piece of parchment he hurriedly wrote a note to Albus asking to borrow Ginny for a couple hours the next day. It was Sunday so she wouldn't have class. He included in the note that he wanted her help in purchasing an engagement ring for Hermione. He was fairly certain Albus would let her accompany him for that. He then went over to the barn owl he shared with Fred and asked him to take the note to Professor Dumbledore.

"Why are you sending Dumbledore a letter?"

"To see if he will let take Ginny out of Hogwarts for a couple of hours tomorrow."

"What for?"

"To help me pick out an engagement ring for Hermione."

"And you couldn't ask me because?"

"Do you know Hermione's ring size or anything about her taste in jewelry?"

"Good point. So you've found your key so I will cross that off of your list of things to do. When are you going to do number one, tell Fred what is going on?"

Rolling his eyes, George muttered something about nosy twins. Then he looked over at Fred, "Hermione and I are getting married on Friday. You're the best man. I'm moving out Monday, and I won't be at work for the rest of the week."

"Alright, and you're leaving out the details of how this happened and why this happened because?"

"It's fun to torture you?" George replied with a grin. "I was trying to see how long you would think about considering my privacy. I can see the answer is not at all."

Fred grinned, "Got that right brother dearest. We're twins, no such things as secrets. Especially when one twin finds out the other is marrying the girl he always expected his youngest brother to marry."

George shrugged, "Circumstances change things. For one Ron's with Luna now remember."

"True, odd couple if I ever saw one, but Ronniekins seems happy. Anyway, stop stalling and give me details about you and Hermione! How long has this secret love affair been going on behind my back? And how did you manage to convince her to marry you while she's still in school. Especially during NEWTs year?"

George laughed at that. Upon seeing Fred's confused look he explain, "McGonagall told her she was excused from classes for the week with the wedding Friday. She made a comment about not being able to skip classes because it was NEWTs year, only calmed down when Dumbledore told her he would go over all of the things in her classes this week with her. Would take less time just the two of the working together."

"So you have both Dumbledore's and McGonagall's approval of this wedding. Wow, circumstances must be serious." Fred paused for a moment and then shot his brother a glare, "You didn't get her pregnant did you? Cause if Mum or one of her professors doesn't kill you, I might. If you manage to live through whatever Ron and Harry would come up with."

George looked at her brother in shock. "She's not pregnant! Malfoy's father sent in a marriage petition for her in the name of our favorite ferret. There was no way she could marry Malfoy, so Dad sent in another petition with my name on it. This way she doesn't have to marry Malfoy or leave the Wizarding world." Shaking his head, "I can't believe you thought I had gotten her pregnant and that's why we were getting married."

"Well she is 17, and still in school. It was a logical guess. Wait, she's 17, how does the law even apply to her?"

"She used a time turner 3rd year, that's how she was taking all of those classes. They included the extra hours, and with them her 18th birthday was two days ago."

Fred just nodded, "Bloody gits in the ministry sure know how to mess up a person's life."

George just shrugged. "Yea, I felt really bad for Hermione when she ended up breaking down in the bookstore about it. That's why she didn't go to The Three Broomsticks. I ended up just taking her back to Hogwarts."

Fred nodded, "So how do Mum and Dad feel?"

"Dad had already made up the petition when I asked for their support. He had seen a copy of Malfoy's petition for her. With my being the only single male Weasley he was going to ask me to marry her to save her from Malfoy. I just beat him to it. Mum's supporting it, honestly I just think she's happy she can finally claim Hermione as a daughter. You know how she's wanted both Hermione and Harry to be official family for years."

"True. So has anything been decided about after the wedding?"

"Hermione and I will live at Hogwarts while she's still in school. Dumbledore is opening us up our own set of chambers. I'll apparate to the office, although I may just ask Dumbledore if we can have a floo connection set up in our rooms instead. Other than that not really. I'm going to stay there starting Monday. Tomorrow I'm getting Hermione an engagement ring, and then at some point I'll have to see about taking her shopping for wedding rings."

Just then their owl returned with a reply from Dumbledore.

_George,_

_Given the circumstances I will be happy to let you borrow Miss Weasley for the afternoon. I have already sent her a note to please come to my quarters at 11am tomorrow morning. Just please have her back before dinner at 6pm. _

_Also, if you wish to take Hermione off school grounds next week that will be acceptable, just please inform either myself or Minerva when you leave and return so we know where Hermione is. _

_And since I am sure that your twin is reading this over your shoulder, he will pleased to know that he is also welcome at Hogwarts for this week. Inform him of the password and have him floo to my office when he wishes to visit. _

_Also I have written your mother and she will be staying in the castle for the week as well to help with the wedding plans._

_Good Day,_

_Albus._

"Since when are you on a first name basis with Dumbledore?"

"Today, I'm on a first name basis with McGonagall too."

Fred nodded, "Well, should we start sorting the stuff and packing your things?"

George nodded, "Yea, we should. I can't believe I'm getting married."

"And to Hermione."

George just nodded with a small smile on his face, as Fred inwardly smirked.

Hermione woke up a little after eight, after taking a bit of time to get ready for the day she headed down to Minerva's quarters. Upon entering she saw that breakfast was already served and took a seat across from Minerva.

"Sleep well dear?"

"Yes Minerva."

"Albus and I were talking last night and we came to a few decisions that you should be informed of."

"Alright."

"First off you will still be Head Girl, don't worry. Also even on nights you are not patrolling you will not have a curfew. Also your fireplace will be connected to the floo network. We just ask that you inform either myself of Albus if you leave school grounds."

"Why thank you, that is very kind. I did think of one thing though. Could we extend the wedding invitations to all of the 7th year Gryffindors? As it was we had all but three, and I don't think it would be fair to exclude Neville, Dean, and Seamus."

"Of course dear, that won't be a problem at all. Have you told any of the students yet?"

"No, I was thinking of doing it when I returned to the dorm. I figured it would be easiest to tell all of the 7th year students together. Although I will probably tell Ron and Harry first. They might get upset if I don't."

Minerva chuckled, "Yes boys can get offended easily. Especially when they think they have the right to know something first."

"There is one thing I wanted to ask you though. With my parents gone I don't have anyone to walk me down the aisle and give me away. I was hoping you could do that for me."

Minerva looked at her student with surprise and joy written on her face, "I would love to Hermione," was her reply.

The two then continued to eat and chat like old friends. They spent quite a bit of time talking about transfiguration theories, a subject they both enjoyed immensely. Neither realized how much time had passed until there was a knock on the door to Minerva's chambers. Upon opening it she saw Albus standing with a red headed Weasley twin.

"Mister Weasley wished to come see his future sister-in-law and offer his congratulations."

Minerva laughed, "Of course, I should have known it wouldn't be long before we had both of the twins wandering the castle again since we invited one. Filch and Snape are both going to be tears when they find out. Especially since they can no longer punish them." At this comment Fred got a beautiful smile on his face. "Of course we can always remove Fred from the grounds if he causes too much trouble."

"Hey! What if George starts to cause too much trouble?"

"Well that's what Hermione is for, to keep him inline."

"Gee Minerva, thanks so much for that responsibility. I could barely manage to keep both of them inline when they were students here."

"Ah, there's my newest sister." Giving her a grin and sweeping her in a hug and spinning her around. After setting her on the ground he said, "How's it feel to know you'll soon be a Weasley?"

"Knowing that I will soon be related to you terrifies me. It's all I can do to stop myself from running down the halls screaming while tearing my hair out." She responded with a straight face.

Fred pretended to pout, "Aww, not fair, not even my sister yet and she treats me worse than Ginny does. And here I thought I would be getting a nice sister."

"I am a nice sister," Hermione replied, then after a pause, "to Ginny."

Fred just laughed and swung his arm around her pulling her into another hug. "You will fit in just fine. You have the advantage of the other Weasley Wives, you at least have known us before seven years before becoming one. You know what to expect." Hermione just smiled at him. "I need to be going though, George decided to make me sort through most of the stuff to figure out what he gets to take out of our joint collection. I just wanted to come give you congratulations, and make sure for myself you weren't pregnant."

At this Hermione gasped, "Fred Weasley why on earth would you think that! I can't believe you just said that to me! What on earth are you thinking?" Before she could get any further Fred clamped his head over her mouth.

"I was kidding, George told me the story last night. I just couldn't resist teasing you." Hermione shot him a glare. "I will see you later this week. Since Dumbledore's letting you leave school grounds I'm taking you and George out dinner one night, probably Tuesday, I just need to make sure Angelina's free."

Hermione nodded, "That would be nice. Good bye Fred."

Giving her one last hug Fred walked off saying, "Bye little sister!"

From out in the hall Hermione heard two confused voices echo, "Little sister?" She stepped out in the hall to see Harry and Ron giving Fred weird looks.

Fred just smiled and said, "Talk to Hermione."

The two then turned around to look at Hermione who just gave a weak chuckle, "Hi guys."

Harry turned to Ron, "Anything you need to share?"

"Nope. Still with Luna, not planning marriage."

"Well Fred called her little sister. That means she's not with him."

"Charlie, Bill, and Percy are married. That leaves Ginny and George."

The boys paused for a second then looked at Hermione. "Have anything you'd like to share?" Harry asked.

Sighing Hermione motioned for the boys to wait a moment. She then stepped back into Minerva's quarters and said goodbye to the elder witch. When she came back out into the hall all she said was, "My room."

The two boys realized she wouldn't say anything until they were in the privacy of her room so they silently followed her. When they entered the Head's common room it was empty, but Hermione still took them into her bedroom.

"Malfoy's father petitioned for me to marry Malfoy under the new marriage law. With the extra hours from the time turner during 3rd year I turned 18 a few days ago. George found out and offered to marry me in place of Malfoy so that I wouldn't have to leave the Wizarding world. As of right now you guys, Fred, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall know. And whoever else George has told. The wedding is Friday, and you two plus all of our 7th year are invited. Yes Ron you can bring Luna, and Harry you can bring a date. We also invited the rest of the Weasley's and Lee Jordan. George and I will be living here in our own set of chambers. I am still Head Girl. If I catch you two and George plotting anything I will take points from Gryffindor. Does that answer all of your questions?"

The two boys just nodded. Ron then started to speak but Hermione interrupted him, "And no, you cannot go after Malfoy, I don't even know if he knows about the petition. Apparently Lucius has the power to send in the petition without his knowledge or approval and force him to go along with it. I'm not marrying him so there is no reason for either of you to go anywhere near him."

The two boys then hung their heads, pouting that they weren't allowed to go after Malfoy. "But Hermione," Harry pouted, "You know ferret hunting is our favorite sport, after Quidditch of course."

Hermione laughed at that, but still refused to let them do anything to Malfoy. The threesome then relaxed and enjoyed their afternoon, the boys not even realizing they had skipped lunch. They finally realized how much time had passed when they heard a knock on Hermione's door. Looking at the clock they realized it was after three. Getting up to go answer the door she opened it and found a perky red head girl with a huge grin.

"We're gonna be sisters!" She screamed as she hugged Hermione. "I can't believe it!"

"Hi Ginny, how did you find out?"

"George told me. We spent the afternoon together. Now I know George isn't allowed to go after Malfoy, but can I?"

"No, no one can go after Malfoy. If Snape caught any of you, you would be expelled in a heartbeat."

"Phooey. Oh well, who cares about the ferret, you're getting married! So whose all invited?"

Harry and Ron then got up and excused themselves, "We've already heard this," said Harry.

"Plus you two are probably going to start talking about dress robes and colors and other details that Harry and I would just find boring. Congratulations Hermione, we'll see at dinner." With that the two boys left the girls alone.

"Normally I would agree with them, but I almost forgot. George is outside waiting for you by the lake."

"Oh, alright." Hermione got up and placed her wand in her pocket, and without realizing what she was doing stopped in front of the mirror and ran a hand over her hair. Ginny smiled when she noticed. "Oh, and Ginny, could you please get together with Harry and Ron and tell all of the 7th year Gryffindors meeting in my room tonight after dinner. Ask Ron to bring Luna as well. You are all invited to the wedding, and there is going to be a special Hogsmeade trip for us Wednesday night. I figure it will be easier to tell all of them at once."

"Sure Hermione, you can count on me." Ginny started to leave, but she heard Hermione call her name.

"Be my maid of honor?"

Ginny immediately squealed an excited yes and gave Hermione a huge hug. "You bet! This is going to be so exciting!"

Hermione laughed at the girl's excitement and the two exited her rooms. They walked down the hallways together talking. Hermione said she was hoping Ginny would wear green at her wedding. "It's one of my favorite colors, and it will look great with your hair." She explained.

Ginny quickly agreed, "It's your wedding. You get what you want."

Hermione just smiled at her. They then reached the doors leading outside and Ginny gave her a wave before heading up to the Gryffindor common room. As she stepped outside Hermione realized that it was cold out, especially with the wind blowing as hard it was. She scanned the edge of the lake and saw George sitting in a small alcove of trees. She quickly walked over to where he was.

"Hey."

George looked up and smiled at her, "Hey, how are you?"

"I'm fine." She said shivering slightly.

"You're cold, where's your cloak?"

"I didn't realize it was so cold out, I didn't bring it with me."

"Well come here. We can share mine." He motioned for her to come sit next to him. When she did he swung the cloak over her shoulders and then after a second put an arm around her waist hugging her close to him. "Can't have my fiancé of only one day freezing to death on me." This elicited a small laugh from Hermione who rested her head on his shoulder. The two then stared out at the laugh for a little bit before George interrupted the silence.

"As pleasant as this is, I didn't ask you out here just to stare at the lake with me." Hermione gave him a confused look, "I have something for you."

"George you didn't have to get me anything, I don't have anything for you."

George quickly shushed her, "You didn't have to, and I wanted to get you this. And don't even think of saying no to it. Alright?" After Hermione had nodded her acceptance George reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a small box. As he opened it Hermione gasped.

Nestled inside was a beautiful diamond solitaire. The band was gold and the diamond was in the shape of a heart. Hermione looked at George in surprise, and whispered his name, "George, you didn't have to."

He brushed a stray curl from her face, "I wanted to Hermione, every girl deserves an engagement ring. Please wear it."

Hermione just nodded, blinking back tears at George's thoughtfulness. She had not been expecting an engagement ring, she wasn't even sure what they were going to do about wedding bands.

As if reading her mind George then continued, "The store where I got this also had wedding bands, I looked a bit but I thought those were something we should pick together. We can go tomorrow if you'd like."

Hermione nodded, trying not to let George see the tears in her eyes, but he did. "Hey, don't cry." He said as he brushed a thumb across her cheek. "I thought us getting the rings together would be something you would want."

"It is," Hermione hastened to reassure him, "I'm not crying because I'm upset. You're just being so sweet. I wasn't expecting an engagement ring, or for us to go shopping together for wedding bands. I'm not sure what I was expecting."

George just nodded, "I understand." He then took the ring out of the box and picked up her left hand, "May I?"

Hermione quickly nodded her acceptance. "It's so beautiful," she whispered as he slipped on.

"Thank Ginny, she helped me pick it out. That and told me your ring size."

Hermione nestled her head back on George's shoulder. "I know this wasn't exactly what you wanted in you life," he began. "But I want you to know, I'm here for you. I think this is moving fast too, and to be honest I am a little scared. But Hermione I've known you for years, if we try I think we can handle this. Besides, after the wedding we can slow down. I would never do anything you didn't want, you know that right?"

Hermione nodded against his shoulder, "I know George. Thank you. And what I'm feeling, it has nothing to do with you. It's just the situation, not the person. I don't like being forced into things not of my choosing."

"I understand. I'll try to make this easy on you. Just don't forget, I am a prankster at heart." He replied with a cheeky grin.

"And I can hex you into next week if you even think of trying anything on me. Oh, and I've already warned Harry and Ron about what will happen to them if I catch the three of you plotting anything, and trust me for you it will worse."

"And why will it be worse for me? I'll be your husband."

"Exactly, I won't get in trouble for doing anything to a student when I do something to you. The professors will say its marital problems and leave us alone to sort things out."

George laughed, "Fine no plotting with Harry and Ron. I'm sure Fred will stop by enough to help me plan pranks."

Hermione just rolled her eyes. "Just don't include me in your targets," she conceded.

"Now that I can promise. Fred and I decided long ago that our girls were off limits to any of our pranks. Pranks aren't a good enough reason to lose a girl."

"Hmm, maturity from the Weasley Twins, I'm surprised."

"I am offended by that comment!"

Hermione just shrugged, "It was just an observation."

"Just because you're a prankster people think you can't be serious and mature."

"Well pranksters usually are immature and rarely serious."

George looked down at Hermione, "You're just being obstinate."

Hermione grinned, "Yup, its fun."

George laughed and then began to tickle her. Hermione started to squeal and wiggle around trying to get away but George leaned over and trapped her against the tree trunk and kept tickling her. "So the great Hermione Granger has a weakness. Who would have ever guessed you were so ticklish?"

"Please, stop." She gasped out. She was having trouble getting her breath because she was laughing so hard.

"Apologize for being obstinate and mocking pranksters."

"I'm sorry." She laughed, "I won't mock pranksters anymore."

George pretended to consider it for a moment before relenting and leaning back against the tree. "You better not." Was all he said before crossing his arms over his chest and attempting to act all smug. Hermione fought back giggles, noticing this George began to laugh.

During the tickle fight George's cloak had come off of Hermione, beginning to get chilled she turned to George and asked, "Do you mind sharing your cloak again?"

George immediately wrapped them both in it, "I'm sorry, I didn't realize it had fallen off of you."

"Its ok," she murmured as she snuggled against him. "I was just getting cold again. So maybe we should discuss wedding plans while we're out here. I hope you don't mind but I already asked Ginny to be my maid of honor."

"That's fine, I asked Fred to be my best man. I was also thinking of asking Dumbledore to marry us."

"I agree. He was probably planning on that anyway. Minerva is going to give me away, I asked her this morning. I also extended the invitations to all of the 7th year Gryffindors. I realized the way we had it earlier we had invited all but three, Neville, Dean, and Seamus. I didn't think that was very nice. I've gotten along with all of them fairly well the entire time I've been here."

"That's fine. Plus they are all living here so it's not like Albus and Minerva need to find them extra places to stay. Have you decided if you want to wear dress robes or a muggle wedding gown?"

"I'm going to look on Wednesday when we go to Hogsmeade, it will probably depend on what I find. I already talked with Ginny and we decided that she's wearing green. She'll most likely wear the same kind of clothing as I do. What about you and Fred?"

"We will be wearing dress robes. I will have black, most wizarding grooms do. And then the best man is in robes of the same color as the maid of honor. So Fred will have to go with you and Ginny. I, however, will stay away so that I can be surprised on Friday night, and I will hex anyone who tries to tell me what you are wearing."

Hermione laughed and then took a glance at her watch, it was going on six. "Well as enjoyable as this has been I need to be heading back. It's almost time for dinner and I'm holding a meeting in my room afterwards to announce the wedding to the students invited."

"Well I'm sure they will notice something is up when they see you hand. Shall I pick you up tomorrow and we can look at wedding bands?"

"That would be nice."

The two then stood up and brushed off George's cloak. George then walked Hermione back to the doors of the castle. "Have a good night," he said giving her a hug goodbye, then on impulse he leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I'll come get you at 3 tomorrow. After we get the bands I'll bring my stuff over. Hopefully Albus will have found us some chambers then."

Hermione nodded, "That sounds fine, I'll see you tomorrow." As George apparated back to his flat she turned and walked into the school with a small smile on her face. As she made her way to the Great Hall Hermione pondered what all to tell her fellow students.

When she entered the Great Hall she spotted Harry, Ron, and Ginny sitting at the end of the Gryffindor table. Harry and Ginny scooted over and motioned for her to sit in between them. "Hey guys." She said as she sat down.

Ginny just shot her a huge grin. "So, did you like it? Was it the right size? I wasn't completely sure, you never wear jewelry so we didn't have a lot to go off of."

Hermione laughed at the girl's enthusiasm. "It's beautiful Ginny. I love it. I wasn't even expecting to get one."

Ron looked over at the girls, "What are you two babbling on about?" He asked his mouth half full with potatoes.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Ron are you ever going to learn manners?" Ron just shook his head no before Ginny continued. "And we're talking about Hermione's engagement ring."

"Ginny!" Hermione hissed. "Do you realize you guys are the only people here who know?"

"Hermione it won't stay a secret for long. You're wearing a diamond ring, and George is moving in. Even the first years will know something is going on."

"I know. Stop giving me that look. This has nothing to do with George. It's just the situation. You guys know how much I hate being forced into things. And I'm being forced into marriage. It could be worse, there are millions of worse guys to marry, but the matter is I just don't want to get married right now."

"I know Hermione." Harry sighed as he placed an arm around her shoulder. "We don't blame you, we'd probably be acting even worse in this situation. Ron and Ginny were just being protective of George, he's their brother." Harry then winked at her. "But starting Friday they'll be protective you. Especially Ron since you'll be his little sister."

Hermione then pretended to gasp in shock. "That's right, I'll be related to Ron. Oh dear, I need to owl George and tell him I can't go through with it. There's no way I can be related to Ron!" Hermione sat there shaking her head as Ginny and Harry burst into laughter at the look on Ron's face.

"I'll have you know I'm a perfectly nice brother! Just ask Ginny!"

"He'll never let you look at a boy that isn't George, Harry, or another Weasley." Ginny told her in a serious voice. "In fact he might go off if you look at something ten feet away from a boy."

It was then Hermione's turn to laugh while Ron sat there pretending to be upset until he too started laughing. "Fine, pick on the youngest brother. I see how it is."

Ginny then leaned in and pretended to whisper to Hermione, "That's exactly how it is. Just a tip."

Ron glared at his sister, but Harry decided to intervene just in case they started to really argue. "Well Hermione you'll be glad to know all of the 7th year Gryffindors are going to meet us at 7. We told them to meet us at the Room of Requirement though. It's larger and it will equip itself with plenty of couches and chairs to sit on."

"Luna's going to meet us too. She already knows about the wedding though, I told her earlier."

Hermione gave a distracted nod. "I'm just still trying to figure out exactly what to say."

"Just tell them the truth, you're marrying George because of the Marriage Law. They don't need to know all of the details, especially the Malfoy ones. If worse comes to worse say it was a mutual decision between yourself, George, and Dad to make sure no unseemly Wizard would petition for you. Dad heard rumors in the office of that sort and you guys decided to take measures to insure that it wouldn't happen."

Hermione nodded, "That's a good idea Ginny. I didn't plan on mentioning Malfoy at all. I'm going to have a hard enough time keeping these two and all of your brothers away from Malfoy as it is. I don't need to fight the entire Gryffindor tower as well."

Plans made the foursome hurried to finish their dinners so that they could head up to the Room of Requirement. Harry then walked back and forth three times concentrating on the fact that they needed a room full of couches and chairs for ten people to sit down and talk. He then opened the door and they found a well lit room with six different couches and four chairs arranged in a large semi-circle. Ginny took Hermione over to a large blue couch and sat down. From where they were they had a clear view of all of the other couches.

"This will work." Ginny said with satisfaction. "Now we just have to wait for everyone else." Hermione nodded while fiddling with her engagement ring. Noticing the movement Ginny grinned. "So you really like it? George was so nervous wandering around the store asking my opinion of every diamond ring, and a few non diamond rings. I've never seen him put so much energy or effort into picking out something before. I mean the only time I've ever seen him put that much effort is when him and Fred are coming up with new items for their shop."

Hermione just sat there a minute stunned by Ginny's words. "Wow," she said softly. "It is beautiful, Ginny. I love it. It makes it even more precious knowing that he put that much effort into picking it out. He's been really sweet throughout this entire thing. I don't think I ever expected that he could be so serious about something like this. The only I've ever seen him serious is when the joke shop is involved."

"He does love to be a prankster, and once you two are married I'm sure you will see it more and more. He does care about you, you know."

"Of course he does, we're friends."

Ginny decided to let it slide, she had seen the look on George's face as he had tried to decide on a ring, and she had caught the little half smile that kept appearing on Hermione's face when she saw her ring. Something was going on between the two, even if they weren't aware of it yet.

"Yea well I'm more afraid of what items are going to start popping up in the Gryffindor common room!"

Hermione gave a triumphant grin, "I've already been told that I won't be on the receiving end of any pranks. Apparently it was decided a long time ago that George and Fred's girls were off limits when planning a prank."

"Lucky, think that can get extended to your favorite little sister?"

"If you haven't it gotten extended to yourself in sixteen years what do you think I'm going to be able to do? Oh, that reminds me. Fred is coming with us shopping Wednesday, something about the Best man wears the same color dress robes as the Maid of Honor."

"Yea in Wizard weddings they do. It's a good thing Fred's and mine coloring is the same. It will make it easier on you when picking out what shade of green you want. Whatever looks good on one of us will look good on both."

Hermione nodded but then the door opened and the rest of the 7th year Gryffindors, plus Luna walked in. They all sat down in various couches and chairs until Lavender asked, "So what's the meeting about?"

"Actually I have an announcement," said Hermione, proud that her voice wasn't shaking. "I'm getting married on Friday, you're all invited. Also Professor Dumbledore is letting us go to Hogsmeade Wednesday night, so if anyone needs dress robes or anything they can get them then."

The students all looked at each other before Neville finally asked, "You're getting married? To who? And why?"

"George Weasley," was all she could get out before the whispers started among the group. Giving them her famous, 'stop what you're doing right now' look Hermione continued. "It's because of the Marriage Law. Arthur Weasley heard quite a few rumors in the office about unseemly wizards thinking to petition for me. So it was mutually decided between the three of us that George and I wed to prevent anything of that sort happening."

The grouped nodded and muttered words of agreement, that marrying George would be better than Hermione being forced to marry some wizard who wouldn't be good for her. Lavender decided to ask one question though, "So there's no scandal, you're not pregnant or anything?"

Hermione's mouth dropped open in shock. "Why is it that people keep asking me if I'm pregnant?"

Ginny gave her an amused look, "Who else has asked that?"

"Your brother."

"Ron!"

"I didn't do it!"

"Not that one, Fred. He was by earlier and made a comment about making sure I wasn't pregnant."

"Did you yell at him?" ask Ginny.

"Yup."

"Good."

This caused the group to laugh and soon they began chatting about the upcoming wedding. Hermione filled them in on the living arrangements, and that she would still be Head Girl. The others were jealous of the no curfew period, and the fact that she could leave school grounds as long as a professor was informed. The conversation soon turned to the girls talking about what they would wear, and the boys talking about Quidditch. Hermione just sat there glad her friends were this accepting and fiddling with her ring with a smile on her face. This movement caught Parvati's attention and soon everyone had to come look at the ring. All of the compliments made Hermione blush and after a bit she said she was going to head back up to her rooms, she had a few things that needed to be taken care of.

Once she was in her room she stood in front of the mirror and said, "Hello, I'm Mrs. Hermione Weasley." Then laughing at her foolishness she went and got out the materials for her potions essay so that she could finish it. Before she started though she took another long glance at her ring, "He really is sweet," she said aloud before starting to work on her essay.

That's all for now. I'll try and get the next chapter up soon! And yes, I actually made Harry and Ron have brains in here. I know most of the time they are portrayed as stupid, but even they are semi-intelligent once in a while. ï


	3. Chapter Three

Okay, I know, I suck. I am so sorry I took so long to get this out. I have a million reasons, most of them good ones, death in the family, then finals, then no internet for three weeks, plus after my grandma died I wasn't really in the mood to write. But I forced myself, so hopefully this did turn out okay. And since I'm sure most of you don't care about my five hundred million excuses and reasons, here's the story.

Monday morning passed in a blur for Hermione. She spent most of the morning in Albus's office going over her class work for the day. It really did go much faster working on it one-on-one with the headmaster. Hermione had then hurriedly eaten her lunch before heading up to her room to start packing up her belongings. Conjuring a few boxes Hermione went over to her private shelf in her common room. She didn't keep many books here; most of her books were in her room, but the few that were for classes she didn't use often she left out in the common room. Rather than magically packing up the books she decided to do it by hand. She had always found something calming about packing by hand when she had the leisure.

She had almost filled one box when Draco Malfoy walked in. He stopped and stared at her obviously flustered, "Granger." He finally said, "Aren't you normally in a class right now?"

"I'm excused from classes this week."

"Oh," Malfoy then noticed what she was doing. "Why are you are packing?"

"I'm moving into a different chamber Friday after I get married."

Malfoy looked flabbergasted, "Married? You were supposed to find a way out of this idiotic position my git of a father put us in! You aren't supposed to be calmly accepting this and packing up to move once we're married!"

Hermione finally got fed up with his ranting and pulled out her wand and cast a silencing charm on Malfoy. "Well I suppose that answers the question of whether or not you know of the petition. And I never said I was marrying you, I'm marrying someone else."

Malfoy opened his mouth to reply, but nothing came out. Shooting a glare at Hermione she sighed and reversed the charm. "So there's no way we're getting married then?"

"No, I'm getting married Friday."

Malfoy nodded, "Good, to whom?"

"George Weasley, he offered once he had heard of your petition for me."

"My father's petition."

"Why would he even send one in for me in your name, he hates me more than you do."

Malfoy shrugged, "He wrote me the same time he sent it in. Made a bunch of comments about restoring the Malfoy name to greatness. Voldemort is gone and not coming back, so Father's decided to try and get in on the survivor's good side, as well as he can being in Azkaban anyway."

"He knows we don't get along though."

"Exactly, that is part of his punishment towards me for not following Voldemort." Upon seeing the confused look on her face he stated, "Don't even bother trying to figure out his motives, he's becoming more and more insane the longer he stays in Azkaban." Draco had not fought on either side of the war; he had decided to stay neutral claiming the war was a bunch of rubbish. He didn't want to be Voldemort's lapdog for the rest of his life, but he wasn't about to become Dumbledore's either.

Hermione just nodded, "Will he try anything against us since we're not getting married?"

"If you're married to someone else no, he is already stuck in Azkaban but at least he's alive. If he tries anything else he'll be killed, and he knows it. He won't risk that."

Hermione nodded and silence hung around the pair for a few moments until Hermione started placing more books in the box in front of her.

Walking over to her Malfoy stopped her, "Here I can pack these, I have a free hour. Why don't you get started in your room."

"Alright," as she stood up she remembered something, "George is coming by at three."

Malfoy nodded, "I have a class don't worry."

"I told him not to start anything with you, there's been enough fighting."

Malfoy looked up at her, surprise etched on his features. "Thank you. As such I won't start anything with him either. Just don't expect me to become best pals with him, or you for that matter."

"Wouldn't dream of it Malfoy."

"Better not Granger, sides Weasley might get jealous if you dream of me."

Hermione's laughter could be heard echoing through the common room.

Hermione spent the rest of the afternoon packing up the books in her room. After a while she heard Malfoy call, "The books out here are packed up, I'm off to class." She had hollered back a thank you, which he had ignored, not that she expected anything else from him. It was a relief though knowing she didn't have to worry about either of the Malfoy's causing trouble.

Around two-thirty she finished packing up her books and decided to change her robes. She picked a nice casual robe of light blue to wear and pulled her hair back in a low ponytail. Crookshanks began to rub himself against her ankles demanding attention and she laughed and knelt down to pet him. "I'm getting married Crookshanks," she whispered, "I do hope you and George get along." Crookshanks just purred as his mistress petted him. She stopped when she heard a knock on her door and looked up.

"Come in."

George walked in and smiled at her, "I hope you don't mind. Albus gave me the password to the common room, he said Malfoy could change it once you left."

Hermione shook her head, "I don't mind." She said with a small smile. "Speaking of Malfoy I talked to him today."

"Do I get to hex him?" George asked with a grin.

"No, his father sent it in without asking him. He just told him about it afterwards. Apparently he made a bunch of comments about restoring honor to the Malfoy name and punishing Malfoy for not supporting Voldemort. Malfoy doesn't think his father will bother us once we're married, and I think I agree with him. He apparently had been looking forward to the prospect of us getting married as much as I had been."

George nodded, "Well its good that we don't have to worry about the Malfoys, although I had been wanting to go ferret hunting."

Hermione smiled and rolled her eyes, "You're all the same you know that. Ron, Harry, and Ginny all wanted to go after him as well."

George walked over and placed his arm around Hermione's shoulder, 'We're protective of you that's all."

"And you hate Malfoy." She stated as she leaned against him.

"Well yes, but that's beside the point."

Hermione giggled, "You still can't go after him."

George pretended to pout but then sighed, "Well fine, but since I can't go after Malfoy you have to come shopping with me."

"Well since I had already planned on that I suppose so."

"And we're meeting Fred for dinner. Angelina can't make it this week, but she is coming Friday. Since we'll already be out we just decided to go tonight. We're supposed to meet at The Three Broomsticks at six."

"That sounds fine." With plans made the couple headed up to the Headmaster's office. After a brief conversation telling Albus of their plans they flooed to Hogsmeade. George then guided Hermione into a small jewelry shop and took her over to where the wedding rings were.

"I already looked yesterday so why don't you look for a bit and then tell me which ones you like." Hermione nodded and began to look over the selection, she bypassed the silver and platinum rings, having already decided she wanted gold to match her engagement ring. One pair of rings that caught her eye were of a Celtic design. They had vines of gold crossed over each other in an elaborate design which made up the band. They were simple in design, but amazingly beautiful.

She pointed them out to George who smiled at her, "Those were the ones I liked best too. I'm glad we agree." George then motioned to the saleswoman who took them out. After finding out George and Hermione's ring sizes she charmed them to fit perfectly. "Here you," she said with a smile. "You two look great together, I hope you are very happy."

Hermione blushed as George thanked the woman and pocketed the box containing the rings. He then placed his hand on the small of Hermione's back guiding her out of the store, "So is there anywhere you would like to go? We have over an hour before we have to meet Fred."

"Not really, I went to all the places I needed to go Saturday, how about you?"

"Nope. Want to just walk around and window shop?"

"Sure."

George nodded and then reached over to take Hermione's hand, she looked up at him in surprise but then smiled and relaxed. The two wandered around Hogsmeade for the hour, just talking quietly to each other. Hermione learned more of the twin's business, and George found out what classes Hermione was taking, which was everything but Divination and Muggle Studies.

"I'm going to want to avoid you around exams then aren't I?"

Hermione playfully glared at him, before sticking out her tongue. George laughed before leaning in and kissing her temple. Hermione didn't say anything, but she wondered why George was becoming so affectionate with her. Before her thoughts could go any further, George started to tug on her hand.

"We're going to be late to meet Fred if we don't hurry." She nodded and followed him into The Three Broomsticks, Fred was already there waiting for him.

Getting up Fred gave Hermione a quick hug, and took note of the fact that the two had been holding hands when they walked in, before greeting George. "Well I must say I am amazed, my brother actually managed to be on time for once. Hermione you must be a good influence on him."

Hermione laughed, "Well Fred, to be honest, I lost track of time, it was George who realized we were going to be late and needed to get here."

Fred then gasped in fake astonishment, "George actually realized he needed to be somewhere, and on time? This can't be! This must not really be George, it must be a fake!" Fred then pretended to try and take George's face off while George muttered about idiotic brothers and Hermione laughed at the two's antics.

George finally managed to get Fred to leave him alone and the threesome sat down to dinner. Fred entertained the two with tales of what had happened at the shop that day, including one person who had been pranked on by his neighbor and couldn't get the blue and pink streaks out of his hair. He had finally ended up buying the original product to get the directions, and a few other items for revenge on his neighbor. In between stories Fred also playfully whined about being abandoned by his brother and how it was going to be so hard to manage the shop without him for a week.

It was during Fred's whining that Hermione got an idea.

"So I guess now would be a bad time to tell you that George doesn't plan on staying in business with you for very much longer then would it?"

Fred's head shot up and he looked over at Hermione. "What are you talking about?"

"Well George and I have been talked these past few days and we've decided that we want to start having children as soon as possible, and since I'm still in school, and most likely apprenticing with Professor McGonagall he would stay at home and watch the children."

Quickly catching on to Hermione's plan George added in, "Now I'm sure in the evenings and when Hermione's not working or studying I can come over and continue to help develop products and such, I still plan on being a part of **Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, I just won't be working there full time."**

**Fred just looked at his brother in shock, "You're leaving, you're having kids immediately, you're leaving." Fred just placed his head in his hands, "Not even married yet and I'm already losing my brother to his soon to be wife."**

**Hermione couldn't take it anymore and began to laugh, "Fred, we're kidding. I just thought it was funny how you were whining about being left alone at work for one week, I thought your reaction would be even more amusing if you thought your brother was leaving, leaving, that's all."**

**Fred then playfully glared at her, "You are going to be trouble in our family aren't you. Not even my sister yet and you pick on me almost as much as Ginny does, if not more."**

**George laughed at his brother and pulled Hermione closer and draped his arm across her shoulders, "She's been perfectly nice to me."**

**"Of course she has, she's marrying you." The trio continued to banter back and forth for the rest of their meal, but the main thing Fred was noticing was that George's arm stayed around Hermione's shoulder, and she didn't seem to mind. Even before George had put his arm around her the two had been touching each other the entire evening, just casual brushes, barely noticeable. And although George had been initiating them more than Hermione, she hadn't seemed to mind one bit. Making a note to talk to Ginny and see if she had noticed anything Fred put it from his mind and concentrated on the couple in front of him. **

**After dinner George and Hermione headed back to Hogwarts and George asked Hermione if she wanted to go see the rooms that Dumbledore had had prepared for them. "Just be prepared, most of my stuff is in boxes strewn all over."**

**Hermione laughed and promised to ignore his boxes. They flooed to Dumbledore's office, greeted the Headmaster, and then made their way to their chambers. Hermione noticed that their chambers were in the same hallway as Gryffindor tower, just on the opposite side of the hall. The opening was guarded by a painting of a lion relaxing with a lioness and two cubs playing near them. George leaned in and whispered, "Lion King," and the lioness yawned as the portrait swung open. Hermione had to stifle a gasp when she walked in. **

**"I know I had the same reaction when Minerva first showed me the rooms. The two were standing in a beautiful living area, it had a large fireplace and a couch as well as two large comfy chairs. It also had a wooden table with two chairs by a window. There were also a few end tables scattered throughout the room. There were also several doorways leading out of the room. George put a hand on the small of Hermione's back and started to show her the different rooms. There was a small dining room with a table that could comfortably seat eight people, and beyond that a small kitchen. "We're still allowed in the Great Hall of course, they just thought it would be nice for us to be able to eat in here if we wanted to, plus this way we can entertain guests."**

**"I love it, although I must admit I am not the greatest in the kitchen."**

**"Well then it's a good thing I can cook, plus I'm sure if you ask Mum would be happy to show you some of the basics."**

**"I'll have to do that some time then." Hermione said with a small smile.**

**George then took her out of the dining room and showed her a room that had been set up as a small lab. "I can use this for testing and inventing products and you can use it for potion making." He explained. The next room was a small library with a large table in the middle. Most of George's boxes were on the table waiting to be unpacked.**

**"A dining room, a kitchen, a lab, and a library, they sure tried to make sure we have everything didn't they." Hermione asked George.**

**"Yea they did. The, um, bedroom is also pretty nice. About the only unpacking I've done is clothes and stuff in there. I wasn't sure where we were going to want to put everything."**

**Hermione nodded but didn't go to enter the bedroom. "I've already started packing my things, I can most likely finish tomorrow and then maybe Wednesday before we go to Hogsmeade we can unpack our stuff together?" she asked.**

**"That sounds good. Now all we have left to do is decide on what colors we want for everything."**

**"Well I have a few ideas, I think the lab we should just leave how it is, the tile with the white walls." **

**"I agree, and I was thinking the dining room is nice as well, with the wooden floors and cream walls. **

**"I think for the kitchen we should change the color of the walls though, that bright yellow would drive me insane within days, if not hours. Should we just go with a much, much paler shade?" George nodded so Hermione quickly cast the spell to repaint the walls, fiddling with the shading until they both agreed, it ended up looking barely yellow, just a few shades above white. **

**They then went back to the library where George suggested she use green in the room, "I know you like the color," he said, "And considering you will most likely end up spending more time in here than me."**

**Hermione laughed and kissed his cheek before casting a few spells and making the walls a light sea green and the carpeting a darker hunter green. **

**George then took her hand and guided her to the bedroom. It was almost as large as the living room, with a huge closet and a long dresser with a mirror atop of it. There were two windows on opposite sides of the room, one window had a couch infront of it and the other had two chairs and a table. Hermione looked at the windows in the bedroom then out at the living area. **

**"The windows must be enchanted to show the outside, there is no way these are all natural."**

**"You're right. Minerva told me earlier when I asked about them."**

**Hermione nodded before looking around the room again. "So is there any color you would prefer for in here?" **

**"I've always been a fan of blue."**

**Hermione nodded before waving her wand. Soon the room was furnished in varying shades of blue. A light blue for the walls, and a darker, almost navy blue for the carpet. The couches and chairs were done in a checkered pattern of light and dark blue and the bed was done in light blue with navy trimmings. **

**George admired the room for a few seconds before turning to Hermione and exclaiming, "Perfect! That was easier than I thought it would be."**

**"Of course it was," Hermione replied. "I did most of the work."**

**George laughed before he tickled her, "I helped." Hermione giggled and when George went to tickle her again she quickly admitted that he had been a huge help. George just grinned at her. "I love knowing you're weakness. All I have to do is threaten to tickle you and you start to agree with everything I say."**

**Hermione glared at her fiancé before sticking her tongue out at him. She then turned around and walked into the library. While scanning the titles she noticed books that most likely belonged to George as well as some advanced books on transfiguration, charms, ancient runes, and even a few potions. There were also a few wizarding novels she had heard of but never read, as well as a few of her favorites. One book that caught her eye was the newest edition of "A History of Hogwarts." Making a mental note to find out who the books came from and to thank them, she picked a book on transfiguration and went back out into the common room.**

**"Do you mind if I stay here and read for a bit?" She asked George as he entered the room.**

**"Of course not, this is your place too."**

**"Even though I don't live here yet?"**

**"Well I would say move in now, but I think Mum, and everyone else who's ever met you might get a tad bit upset," said George with a small blush on his cheeks, which made Hermione laugh as she settled on the couch. **

**George then ducked into the library and came out with a potions book. "Mind if I join you?" he asked. **

**"Of course not, it's your couch too you know."**

**"Well, how about that."**

**Rolling her eyes Hermione laughed and made sure George had plenty of room on the couch. George then sat down and the two started to read. After a few minutes George looked up at Hermione who was on the opposite side of the couch.**

**"Come here," he said.**

**Without looking up from her book Hermione asked, "Hmm?"**

**"Come closer, sit over here with me."**

**Hermione gave George a puzzled look, "George I'm on the couch with you, I'm already sitting with you."**

**With a sigh George got up and tugged Hermione over to his side of the couch, then before she could move away he put an arm around her waist pulling her against him. He then went back to reading, balancing his book on the arm of the couch and turning the pages with his free hand.**

** "George, what was that about?" Hermione asked in surprise. **

**"I just wanted to be closer to you, hold you, is all." He said without looking up from his book. A blush was spreading across his face and neck. "I mean, if you'd rather I didn't you don't have to stay." **

**Hermione gave a small gasp of shock, and pleasure, before relaxing and resting her head against George's chest. "No this is fine, I was just surprised is all," she said before returning to her book. She missed the grin that spread across George's face as he turned the page at her words. **

**The pair continued to read for awhile, enjoying both their books and the closeness they were feeling. The silence was finally broken some time later when Hermione tried to stifle a yawn. Looking up at the clock above the fireplace George was surprised to see that over two hours had passed. He reluctantly let go of Hermione and stood up to stretch. Turning around George saw Hermione laying down on the couch looking like she was about to fall asleep. **

**"Come on sleepy head. You know if you stay here before Friday I will have a list of people after my head. You're just gonna have to walk the twenty feet down the hall to your room."**

**Yawning and rubbing her eyes Hermione mumbled a few choice comments before getting up. After taking her book back to the small library she walked back over to George and gave him a hug. "This was nice," she said as she leaned against him. **

**"It was." **

**Pressing a quick kiss against Hermione's hair George then released her. Picking up her cloak he walked over to the door and opened it. "Are you coming?"**

**"George you don't have to walk me to my room, like you said it's only about twenty feet down the hall."**

**"I want to. Why are you always so difficult?" he asked while poking her as she walked by. **

**The grin on his face told Hermione that he was only teasing her so she stuck her tongue out at him. **

**"Why Miss Granger, I'm surprised at you. I expected a higher level of maturity from you than that."**

**"A renown prankster talking of maturity. Have I walked into _The Twilight Zone_?"**

**"Huh?"**

**"Sorry, its an old Muggle television show. Weird things always happened during it."**

**"Ah. Well we have reached your doorway, and I can now sleep soundly knowing that you got here safely." **

**Hermione laughed while George placed her cloak across her shoulders. She started to whisper her password but then changed her mind and turned to George instead.**

**"Thank you," was all she said.**

**After a moment George replied, "You don't need to thank me. I'm happy to help out."**

**"You're doing more than just helping out George. These past few days have been indescribable. You've been so sweet and caring. A girl couldn't ask for a better friend." **

**George's face paled at the word friend. "Of course," he said stiffly. "I need to go now though, good night." George quickly turned around and reentered his chambers. Hermione stood there staring at the spot where George had been just seconds ago trying to figure out what had just happened. Just then a voice interrupted her thoughts.**

**"Ouch Granger. That wasn't even directed at me and it stung."**

**Turning around Hermione saw Draco leaning against the wall. "You were listening?" she asked.**

**"Didn't mean to. I overheard the end as I walked up. Just finished my rounds. Those of us not getting married to our _friends_ still have patrolling to do." **

**The two entered the common room before Hermione finally asked. "What did you mean by that."**

**"By what?"**

**"Those of us not getting married to our friends still have patrolling to do. You put an emphasis on friend, why?"**

**"Granger, Granger, Granger. Are you telling me you really don't know."**

**"Know what?"**

**"That the Weasel Twin fancies you."**

**"First unless you want to be hexed into next year you will _never_ call him that again, and secondly what are you talking about?"**

**"And it seems the feelings go both ways. Fine I won't insult your fiancé, especially since it is because of him we don't have to get married."**

**"Which I thank God for a million times a day."**

**"Agreed. And are you really telling me you don't know that George fancies you."**

**"George does not fancy me."**

**"Is Denial a nice place to live?"**

**"Malfoy are you on something, did a potion go wrong and make you delusional?"**

**"Granger I'm telling you your darling fiancé fancies you. Even Ron would have figured it out by that little display tonight."**

**"What display?"**

**"The look on George's face when you called him your friend. He looked like someone had cast the killing curse on his dog."**

**"George doesn't have a dog."**

**"Not the point."**

**"Then what is the point?"**

**"That he fancies you! He would not have looked that upset over you calling him a friend if he didn't fancy you."**

**Hermione just stared at Draco. "He doesn't fancy me Malfoy. Believe what you want but he doesn't."**

**Throwing his arms up in the air Draco said, "Fine don't believe me. But at least answer me this, why are you so against him fancying you. I would think it's a good thing considering the two of you are getting married Friday."**

**Hermione opened her mouth to reply, but no sound came out. **

**"Personally I'm beginning to think you do fancy him, and you're just afraid to consider that he may feel the same."**

**Blinking in astonishment Hermione finally shook her head, "You're insane Malfoy. I'm going to bed."**

**Shrugging his shoulders Draco just sighed. "Fine live in denial. Although personally I think you would be happier if you didn't."**

**Hermione just sighed and made her way into her bedroom. Throwing her cloak over her chair she sank on her bed, Malfoy's words ringing through her brain. There was no way he fancied her, let alone she fancy him. They were getting married because of the marriage law. That was the only reason. They had been friends for years, not the type of friendship she shared with Harry and Ron, but they had been friends. That's all they were to each other. **

**"But if that's true," she whispered, "Why does part of me want what Malfoy says to be true?" Fiddling with her engagement ring Hermione looked helplessly down at it as if it contained the answer to her question.**

**George was going through a similar dilemma. Pacing back and forth through his chambers he kept muttering "I'm such a good friend. A friend!" Finally he collapsed in a chair, making sure to not look at the spot that he and Hermione had been sitting in earlier. **

**"More like cuddling." He whispered with a sigh. **

**George started to wonder when things had become so bloody complicated. He finally decided that it had been in that blasted book store. Hermione had been upset, so being the nice bloke that he was, he had comforted her. And while doing so had noticed how she had grown up. She wasn't just his little brother's best friend anymore, as cliché as it sounded, Hermione had grown up into a beautiful woman, and George had finally noticed. **

**But that didn't explain why he had been hurt when Hermione had called him a friend. He should be happy that his fiancé considered him a friend. They were supposed to be friends. **

**"This is getting me nowhere." George finally muttered before stalking over to the fireplace. Dumbledore had said that a floo connection had been set up in the chambers and decided that now was as good a time as any to test it. Within seconds he was in his old apartment and found his brother reading The Daily Prophet.**

**"Well I must say I didn't expect to see you so soon, marital problems already?"**

**"Normally I would throw something at you, but unfortunately you may be right."**

**Throwing his paper on the table Fred looked up, "I was kidding."**

**George collapsed on the couch with a sigh. "It's probably nothing."**

**"Of course it is, because if it was something you wouldn't be in my flat at almost midnight."**

**"Hermione said I was her friend."**

**"Aren't you?"**

**"Well yea, it was just, I don't know."**

**"You wanted her to admit that you're more to her than just a friend and fiancé. You wanted her to say she cared for you as more than a friend."**

**George just looked at his brother in shock. "Why would you think that?"**

**Fred rolled his eyes and began counting off on his fingers. "You're being here now moping about her calling you a friend. There's the fact that you two walked into The Three Broomsticks holding hands. The both of you kept doing the casual I'm touching you but pretending it's an accident touching thing. Your arm was around her for how long during dinner? Mind you she didn't complain. Ginny told me about how you obsessed over picking out Hermione's engagement ring. There's also the fact that you volunteered to marry Hermione in the first place. Do I need to continue?"**

**"No," muttered George sullenly. **

**"Mate, she's your fiancé, it's a good thing that you fancy her."**

**"She doesn't feel the same."**

**"How do you know she's not fighting it the same way you are?"**

**"It's Hermione Fred, the same Hermione who always got fed up with us and our pranks when we were at Hogwarts."**

**"She mainly got annoyed when we gave them to first years."**

**"And now you're defending her."**

**"She's my sister, or close enough. We both defend Ginny all the time."**

**"How can I fancy Hermione?"  
**

**"She's always been a nice girl, bit over the top at times. I could see the two of you getting along fine."**

**George looked over at his brother in amazement. "You're kidding."**

**"Nope. I just never said anything before because I figured Ron would throw a hissy fit, and there were so many other ways to cause that I figured it wasn't worth it. **

**"It's like I don't even know you."**

**Fred shrugs. "So are you going to tell her?"**

**"Tell who what?"**

**Fred leaned over and smacked George upside the head. "Tell Hermione you fancy her you git!"**

**"I can't do that!"**

**"You can't tell your fiancé that you fancy her?"**

**"No. She would most likely hex me into next week and then end up marrying Malfoy."**

**"I doubt that. She's marrying you so that she won't have to marry him remember?"**

**"She could change her mind."**

**"I doubt it. But fine, play the chicken. Just go do it in your own chambers. Some of us have to go to work tomorrow and I feel like getting some sleep."**

**Nodding George got up and walked over to the fireplace. Before grabbing a handful of floo powder he turned and asked, "Do you think there's a chance she feels the same?"**

**"I don't know." Fred answered honestly. "I don't know her that well, but after seeing you today I think there might be a chance. But even if she doesn't feel the same, she deserves to know how you feel."**

**"I'll think about it," was all George said as he stepped into the green flames and disappeared. **

**"I hope you do." Sighing Fred got out some parchment and a quill and jotted a quick letter to Ginny filling her in on the evening's events. "I know she thinks there is something going on between those two. I just hope it doesn't end up one sided."**

**Back in the Head's common room Draco was staring at Hermione's closed door. **

**"Why am I even bothering to get involved?" He asked aloud. "Doesn't affect me anymore, we're not the ones getting married. I'm suddenly getting the weird feeling that I at some point developed a conscience. I bloody well hope not. That would be annoying." **

**Grabbing his things Draco headed into his own rooms. "I suppose I can just consider this my bloody wedding gift to her, and a sort of apology for all those damn mudblood comments over the years. Not that I would ever admit that to anyone."**

**Satisfied with his conclusions Draco started to plot how to make Hermione see what was staring her in the face, even though she seemed to be damn bloody determined not to. **

**"She's a bleeding Gryffindor for crying out loud. She's supposed to be brave, so why is she being so chicken about this?" **

**"Because she's a girl and her heart is involved."**

**"Okay, this is definitely a bad sign; I'm talking and answering myself. And I sound gay! I'm going to need some help with this problem."**

**Draco started going over a list of her friends. Ron would attempt to kill him, and end up severely injured which wouldn't help Hermione to realize her feelings for George. The same would also happen if he tried to talk to Ginny. With a start Draco realized who he would have to go talk to, his temper was no where as bad as the Weasels.**

**"I'm going to have to go ask bloody Potter for help."**

Well that's all for now. I hope you guys enjoyed chapter three. And if Draco is a bit out of character I'm sorry. I have issues with Draco, I love him in fanfiction and as such I can't write him as a complete bastard. I tried to keep him sort of in character. And please leave reviews! They make me happy and smile and thanks to all of you that have reviewed so far! I will try and get chapter four up as soon as I can!


	4. Chapter Four

Alright I know I officially suck. I am so sorry it took this long to get this out. I will try, key word being try, to get out the next chapter sooner. And I am so thankful for all the lovely reviews! I hope you all enjoy this!

Tuesday afternoon found Draco standing outside the History of Magic classroom waiting for the class to let out. Luckily for him his Charms class had let out early after Goyle had accidentally charmed Crabbe's hand away. Draco scoffed at the thought, vanishing charms were supposed to be review. He then noticed the Gryffindors filing out of the classroom. As Harry passed Draco called out.

"Potter, come here."

Both Harry and Ron looked up when Draco spoke.

"What do you want ferret?" Ron said nastily.

"I wasn't addressing you Weasel, I need to talk to Potter."

Harry looked over at Draco suspiciously, "Why?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "Not here," he said looking around. "This is private."

"How does he know this isn't a trick?" Ron interrupted.

"Look Weasel if it was a trick I wouldn't have come talk to him in front of all the seventh year Gryffindors first. Now if anything happens to him in the near future your entire year will automatically blame me."

Harry gave a small nod. "Makes a tad bit of sense. What is this about."

"Harry!" Ron tried to interrupt.

"Ron, it's Malfoy, even if he did try something I could take him."

"Like hell." Malfoy muttered in the background earning glares from the seventh year Gryffindors. Rolling his eyes at their responses he told Potter, "Look just show up at the Heads common room at seven. I'll talk to you then."

Draco then strode off without even looking to see if Harry had acknowledged him. The Gryffindors watched him as he turned the corner.

"That was weird," said Neville, "Even for Malfoy."

The others nodded their agreement.

"I wonder what he wants," said Lavender.

"Only way to find out is to show up tonight," was Harry's reply.

Hermione was pacing in the Heads common room; all of her belongings were packed except those she would need during the week. Her homework was done for the day, and Albus wouldn't give her extra. He had also forbidden the other teachers to do so as well.

Didn't he know she needed the distraction it would give her? All she could currently do was think about Malfoy's comments from the other night, and the look on George's face when she had called him her friend.

"What if Malfoy's right?" she whispered to herself. "What if George does fancy me?" Sitting down in a chair she began fiddling with her engagement ring. "Do I want him to fancy me? If I want him to fancy me does that mean I fancy him?"

Leaning back against the chair Hermione sighed as she recalled the past few days. George comforting her, offering to marry her, giving her the engagement ring, picking out wedding bands, dinner with Fred. The memory that stood out the most though was from the night before, when she and George had just sat on the couch in their newly decorated quarters reading. How he had pulled her over to him and held her as they read. They had stayed that way for over two hours, and if she was honest to herself, she had enjoyed the feel of his arm around her. She had enjoyed the way he had held her hand Monday, how he would be affectionate and hold her or kiss her cheek and forehead. She liked being near him, and not in the way that she liked being near Harry and Ron.

"I do fancy him," she said aloud. "Now what to do about it?"

Her musing was then interrupted by a knock on her door. Getting up to open it she was immediately engulfed into a hug by Mrs. Weasley. "Oh Hermione!"

Grinning Hermione hugged her back before telling her that she needed to breathe.

Mrs. Weasley smiled as she pulled out a handkerchief and dabbed her eyes. "I'm sorry Dear, I'm just so happy that you're going to officially be a part of the family."

Hermione smiled and hugged the older woman again. She knew that for years Mrs. Weasley had wanted her to be a part of the family, she had even offered to adopt her after her parents had died, but Hermione had politely declined. Mrs. Weasley had understood and the topic hadn't been brought up since.

"Hullo Hermione," came a voice behind Mrs. Weasley. Leaning over Hermione saw Arthur Weasley and George behind him. Moving past his wife Arthur gave Hermione another hug. "Molly isn't the only one happy to see you become a part of this family." Hermione smiled and sincerely thanked him.

She then turned to George and greeted him. George nodded and muttered a brief hello.

Mrs. Weasley seemed affronted by his behavior but Arthur shushed her before she could say anything. "Well we just wanted to drop in and say hello. Molly will be meeting you in Hogsmeade tomorrow and then staying here till Friday. For now though the two of us are going out."

Mrs. Weasley started to say something but her husband quickly guided her away before she could make a scene.

"Something is going on with those two. I think they need some time together to attempt to figure it out."

Molly then nodded her agreement and followed Arthur back to Albus's office.

Back in the hallway George and Hermione were left staring at one another. George finally spoke, "Well since they aren't staying I guess I'll be going. Goodnight Hermione."

Hermione was taken aback by the coolness of his tone. "George, wait. Would you like to eat dinner together?"

"No thank you," he said shortly as he walked away.

Hermione stared at his retreating back as a tear trickled down her cheek.

Back in his room George was mentally kicking himself for being so rude to Hermione. He had realized last night that he did fancy her. Now he just wasn't sure what to do about it. While Fred thought he had a chance with her, he just wasn't sure. They had so many differences.

It had been almost painful though to stand their and watch his parents hug and gush over how happy they were that Hermione was going to be part of the family while he had just stood there. Just yesterday he would have hugged her too, or held her hand, or put his arm around her. He hadn't even realized how much he had been touching her the past few days, or how much he enjoyed it, until he stopped.

Less than a week ago she had only been one of his little brother's best friends, and now, she was quickly becoming so much more.

"Friend," he whispered to the empty room, "That's all I am, but sometime in the last few days I discovered I wanted to be something more." George didn't even notice the tear that ran down his cheek.

After staring at the painting that led to George's quarters, and hers her mind supplied, she sighed and reentered her common room. Glancing around she picked up her Charms text deciding that a little rereading couldn't hurt since the professors refused to give her anything else to do.

About quarter to seven the door swung open and Draco strode in. He blanched when he saw Hermione sitting on the couch reading.

"What are you doing here?"

"This is still my common room until Friday; I have a right to be here."

"Um, right. Of course you do." Draco replied, obviously flustered. "It's just, I need you gone."

Hermione looked up at him, "Why?"

"Personal business."

"Malfoy I am not leaving here so you can snog whoever you have coming over here senseless."

At this comment Draco's face paled, and he started shaking. "Granger I am going to murder you for that mental image you just gave me. I am not snogging the person that is coming over! That is just disgusting!"

"Then why do I need to leave?"

Draco had to think for a minute before he practically shouted, "Quidditch! We're going to talk about Quidditch, and you'll be bored. So you have to go."

Hermione shot him a doubtful look, "You're up to something Malfoy, but to be honest I am not in the mood to figure out what it is. I'll just go to the library or something and read there."

Draco nodded his head up and down furiously. "That is an excellent idea. I will see you later."

"Any time limit on how long I should be gone? I don't want to come back and find you snogging on the couch."

Once again Draco's brain supplied a multitude of mental pictures of him and Harry snogging. Grabbing his head between his hands he shouted, "That is wrong! There will be no snogging! Stop saying there will be snogging!"

Rolling her eyes Hermione grabbed her book and walked out of the portrait muttering about Slytherins going insane and that maybe she should report Draco's odd behavior to Albus.

Draco decided to ignore her as he desperately tried to get the images of him snogging Potter out of his head. A few minutes later he heard a knock on the door. Opening it he saw Harry standing there a look of mistrust on his face.

The two sized one another up before Draco moved aside to let Harry inside the room. Neither one saw George standing outside his door watching them.

Once Harry and Draco entered the room Harry turned and glared at Draco. "Alright Malfoy I'm here, now what is it we need to talk about."

Draco had sat down on the couch and looked up at Harry lazily. "Granger and the Weasley Twin."

Upon hearing Draco actually use the name Weasley instead of Weasel Harry became suspicious. "Since when do you actually refer to the Weasleys as Weasleys?"

"I don't, George happens to be an exception."

"Since when?"

"Since Hermione threatened to hex me if I ever referred to George as The Weasel Twin again since she fancies him."

Harry just stared at Draco. "She doesn't fancy George."

Draco shrugged in reply, "Well if nothing else George fancies Hermione."

Folding his arms over his chest Harry leaned against the wall next to the fireplace. "Explain to me why I should believe you, and since when did you start calling either of them by their first names?"

"Slipped, sides I can't help liking George a bit can I? It's because of him I don't have to get married. Which to be honest isn't something I had planned on doing at this stage in my life."

"Doesn't explain why you think they fancy one another, or why you came to me with this."

"I came to you because I knew you were less likely to hex first and listen later than Weasel and Weaselette. Sides I've decided to consider my helping the two of them their wedding present."

Harry rolled his eyes, "I can't believe I'm standing here listen to Malfoy tell me that my best friend and her fiancé fancy one another." Turning back to Draco, "If they fancy one another why did you come to me?"

"Because honestly I think the odds of George killing me are currently high, even though it was my father who petitioned for Hermione, and I tried talking to Hermione. She is currently living very happily in Denial."

"And you know for sure its denial?"

"From Hermione to be honest I'm not completely sure. I am pretty much positive that George fancies her though."

"Why?"

"Conversation I overheard last night."

"You were eavesdropping on them?"

"I was coming back from my rounds, purely coincidental. Hermione was just getting back she thanked George and told him he was a good _friend. _George then looked like someone had killed his dog."

Harry went to interrupt Draco, but Draco just continued speaking.

"I know he doesn't have a dog, Hermione told me last night while I was talking to her. That is not the point; the point is George was upset when Hermione called him a friend. A bloke only gets a look on his face like the look George had if the bloke fancies the girl who called him a friend."

"And you know this how?" Harry asked picturing a girl telling that to Draco.

"Blaise had the same look on his face as George had when he was talking to Pansy one day trying to get up the courage to ask her out when she started babbling about what a great friend Blaise was. Was kind of sickening really. I wanted to smack her for being such a fool."

Harry raised his eyebrows.

Sighing Draco rested his head back on the couch, "I'm not a complete prat. I do want my friends to be happy. I like Blaise. Pansy is tolerable at times. I do think however that the two of them would be good together. Pansy however does not currently agree with me. I think I may have to give her a nudge or two as well."

"Draco Malfoy, matchmaker, who would have ever thought?"

"Now that's not a bad idea Potter, I could make this into a business if these two couples go right."

"Please tell me you're kidding," Harry pleaded.

"Maybe," was Draco's reply with a smirk on his face. "If nothing else just pitching the idea to Father would probably cause him to go into fits for weeks."

"You enjoy pissing off your father?"

"Yes I do," was his reply with a smile on his face.

"Do it often?"

"Whenever I get the chance nowadays. Just sent him a letter a few weeks ago that I'm sure pissed him off royally. It was probably another one of the reasons that he sent in the petition for Hermione."

"What was in it?" Harry asked after a moment, curiosity getting the best of him.

Draco smirked, "I doubt you would be able to handle the truth." His eyes then slowly wandered up and down Harry's body, discreetly of course, he was a Slytherin. Even though he hadn't acted like one earlier when trying to get rid of Hermione. His mind then began to drift as to why he had reacted how he had when Hermione mentioned snogging whoever it was that was coming to see him. He had been surprised and reacted very strongly in a negative fashion. Ignoring the odd glances that Harry was sending his way since he had drifted off into his thoughts Draco began to pursue that train of thought.

Even if he had wanted to, Draco would have been hard pressed to deny that Harry was a good looking bloke. Black hair and green eyes was always a good combination, and Harry was definitely in shape from Quidditch. They had things in common, not many but enough to get them by. Nodding to himself, Draco came to a conclusion; if Potter was gay he would have to at least suggest a one night stand. Content with his conclusions Draco then decided to turn back to the matter at hand.

"Anyway, as lovely as a topic as that was I invited you here to talk about Hermione and George."

Harry nodded and then began thinking aloud. "Well the two of us on our own won't do much good. I think we may need to bring in the Weasleys."

Draco looked over at him, "Can we do that and guarantee that my health will remain intact?"

Harry nodded, "I'll talk to them before hand. We may want to get them together now, I'll have to owl Fred and ask him to come. He's spent time with them outside the castle. Ginny will also have to come, she went ring shopping with George, and Ron otherwise his temper will be even worse if we don't include him at the beginning."

"If you write the letter to Fred I'll go send it now. Will there be a problem with him coming into the castle."

"No, Dumbledore's given him access to the castle whenever he wants from now on with George living here. I guess he's also already threatened to kick him out if he causes too much trouble."

"What about George?"

"Hermione gets to deal with him."

Both boys flinched at that comment then looked to one another and gave small shaky laughs.

As Harry wrote the letter to Fred asking him to come to the castle immediately Draco's thoughts drifted back to the moment they had just shared. It would definitely be worth finding out whether or not Potter was gay.

Draco came back to reality when Harry handed him a letter. "You have your own owl right?"

"Yea, why?"

"Well I was going to tell you to use mine if you don't."

"Oh, thanks." Surprise was clearly etched on Draco's features at Harry's thoughtfulness. "What time do you want to meet back here?"

"Well its half past seven now, I say eight. When will Hermione be back?"

"Damn, I told her I should only need an hour. I think she went to the library, I'll try and track her down and get her to stay out until later. Maybe suggest she go and spend time with George to see her reaction."

"That sounds like a decent idea. Alright I'll go get Ron and Ginny, and attempt to make sure that they won't immediately kill you, but I can make no promises."

Draco nodded and with that the two boys headed out and went their separate ways.

George still standing at the portrait hole half reading the book in his hands became even more suspicious. Deciding it was worth it to keep the chair at the doorway until Malfoy came back he attempted to pay attention to his book, but he couldn't help wondering what Harry and Malfoy could have talked about for a half hour.

Draco made his way to the library and quickly found Hermione. "I lied," was his way of greeting.

Hermione looked up from the book she was reading. "Explain," she said tiredly brushing her hair out of her face.

"I need more than an hour."

"Decided to turn snogging into shagging?" She asked with a smirk.

"While that actually now sounds like a good idea, that's not why I need more time."

"And why do you need more time?"

"Personal business."

"Why should I buy that?"

"Because it's true."

Hermione sighed, "It's still my common room too Malfoy."

"I know, which is why I'm very thankful that you're a kind and considerate Gryffindor that is going to allow me to conduct my personal business there. I swear I will be done by nine-thirty at the absolute latest. I have to patrol starting then anyway."

Resting her head in her hand Hermione didn't even look up as she replied, "Fine Malfoy. Go ahead. I don't care."

"Thanks Granger. Although I don't see why you don't just go spend this time with George. I'm sure if you do you'd see that I was right when I said he fancied you last night."

Hermione thought back to George's cold behavior that afternoon. "I doubt it Malfoy, now please just go away."

Draco turned quickly before she could see the smile on his face. She seemed depressed at the thought that George didn't fancy her. That was an obvious sign that she had come to fancy him.

Walking back to his common room Draco began to whistle, Granger fancied the Weasley Twin, the Weasley Twin fancied Granger, now he just had to help Potter and the other Weasleys get them to realize it. Then he could concentrate on trying to shag Potter. It really was a good idea that Granger had come up with snog Potter, and snogging would then lead to shagging. Definitely a good plan, he just had to find out if Potter was gay first.

George watched from behind the portrait hole as Malfoy walked to his room whistling. "That can't be a good sign." He was even more surprised when a few moments later Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Fred walked up to the portrait leading to the Heads common room. He leaned out slightly and heard Malfoy greet them and invite them in, he also heard the comment Malfoy made to Harry that he had made sure Hermione would be gone until at least nine-thirty. "Why would the five of them be holding a meeting? Especially without Hermione there?"

In the Heads common room three Weasleys were looking at Draco with distrust evident on their faces. Finally Fred spoke, "Are you sure you didn't bring us here to kill him, or at least severely injure him?"

Harry sighed, "Yes Fred. I'm sure. Besides if Hermione found out about it she would kill you."

"Good point. She is talented with a wand, plus George would kill me if I touched her."

"Really?" Draco perked up at that bit of news. "Interesting, he's very protective of her then?"

Ron glared at him, "Of course he is, we all are."

"Do you all fancy her?" Draco asked.

Fred looked up at Draco, "Why?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "I figured you at least would know that your twin fancied his fiancé."

Ginny grinned at this, "Told you Ron."

Ron stood there looking flabbergasted as Fred looked over Malfoy.

"What do you know?" Fred asked.

"George fancies Hermione, ask Potter the story later, and that Hermione is attempting to live in Denial, although I think it is becoming harder for her."

After the look Harry gave him Draco continued. "I mentioned her going to see him and she seemed to get a tad bit depressed, she seemed to feel that George did not fancy her. Most girls I know only get depressed when a bloke doesn't fancy them if she fancies him."

"Makes sense," said Ginny. Looking over at Harry and Ron she continued. "I don't know if the two of you noticed but Sunday night she could not stop playing and fiddling with her engagement ring, kept getting a dreamy smile on her face when she did."

Fred then picked up where Ginny left off. "Also I had dinner with the two of them last night. They walked in holding hands. George also spent most of the meal with his arm around Hermione. They also sat there and did the whole 'I'm attempting to touch you without being obvious, but it's obvious to everyone around us' thing during dinner."

Ron finally decided to speak, "So we actually think that Hermione and George fancy each other?" Seeing all four heads around him nod he nodded as well. "Alright. Just checking."

"Only question left is what should we do about it?"

The group of five then sat down and began to plan ways to try and get the two together for real. Although at one point Harry did ask, "Are we sure we can't just let them settle this amongst themselves?" He was immediately answered with four no's. Sighing he went back to work making plans.

Hermione sighed and rubbed her hands against her temple. "This is getting me nowhere, I don't care what Malfoy is doing, I just want to go to bed and sleep." With that Hermione got up gathered her books and began to head back to her dorm. When she passed by the portrait to George's room it opened. Blinking in surprise Hermione muttered a quick hello.

George stepped out and looked around before ushering Hermione inside.

"George what's going on?" she asked concern evident in her voice.

"Do you know what Malfoy's currently plotting?"

"No, why?"

"Because it apparently involves Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Fred." Hermione looked at him in surprise.

"Around seven I was getting ready to leave and go talk to you, I had seen you leave, and Harry went into the common room. I waited for a few minutes figuring he would leave when he saw you weren't there. I wanted to get his opinion on something for the joke shop. Funny thing is he didn't leave for a half hour, and when he did both him and Malfoy left. Harry headed towards Gryffindor common room, and I think Malfoy headed for the owlery. He had a letter in his hand. Came back a little while later and shortly after Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Fred showed up and went in. None of them have come back out."

Hermione nodded as he finished, "You're right that is definitely odd." After a moment's pause Hermione started to laugh, then as another realization hit her she began to make odd choking sounds.

George immediately rushed to her side and put his arm around her, "Are you ok?"

Hermione nodded and quickly caught her breath. "When he first asked me to leave I teased him about snogging whoever it was that was coming over. He freaked out, it was quite funny. Then in the library he found me and told me he needed more time. I made a comment about him shagging the person instead. He told me that it sounded like a good idea."

Both Hermione and George grimaced at the mental pictures that the statement brought.

"I'm scared," was all George said.

Hermione laughed and then noticed that George still had his arm around her, she then moved closer into his embrace and leaned her head against him. She felt George begin to stiffen so she reached up and put her arms around his neck. George then relaxed slightly and brought both arms around her waist holding her close against him as he rested his chin on her head.

"I'm sorry."

"For what Mione?"

Hermione smiled at the nickname, it annoyed her when most people called her that, but from George it was cute. "I think I hurt your feelings last night, I didn't mean to."

George sighed, "Don't worry about it Mione. It's forgotten."

Hermione heard the wistfulness in his tone. Her mind drifted back to Malfoy's comments, was it possible that he was right? She then decided to attempt to live up to the bravery that Gryffindors were supposed to be known for.

"George, I do think of you as a friend," she felt him begin to stiffen up again and quickly continued, "but during these past couple of days I've begun to see you as more than just a friend." After saying that Hermione started to pull away but George didn't let her get very far.

"Do you mean that?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper. His face looked hopeful, but doubting and it caused Hermione to smile as she nodded. George then grinned and pulled Hermione back into his embrace and buried his head into her hair gently placing kisses on it.

Hermione let out a small giggle and rested her head against his chest once more and smiled, "I'm guessing you feel the same?" she asked, both wanting and needing to hear the words from him.

"Yes," was all he said as he continued to hold her.

The couple stood together for a few minutes before George led her over to the couch keeping his arms around her as the pair snuggled on the couch.

After awhile Hermione spoke up, "Can we take this slow?"

"Hermione I would never push you to do something you didn't want to do."

Hermione smiled, "I know, and I know we have to," she paused for a moment trying to think of the right word, "Consummate the marriage Friday, to make sure Lucius doesn't cause trouble, but after that I would like to take things slow."

George gave a silent chuckle at Hermione's words. "I understand Hermione, I will never push you, I promise. And I'll try to be as gentle as possible Friday night."

Hermione smiled at him while she gazed at his face. It was funny how it had become one of her favorite things to look at over the past few days. George then brought his hand up to her cheek and gently stroked it. As he started to lean in Hermione realized that he was going to kiss, and as soon as she did she realized exactly how much she wanted him to.

"Is this ok?" George whispered, his lips millimeters away from hers.

Hermione just nodded and George lowered his head until he was gently kissing her. It was barely a brushing of lips, and then George pulled away. He kissed her temple and then laid down on the couch with his arm around her, holding her close and they two of them just stared at the fire enjoying each other's company.

As Hermione stared into the fire she then remembered something. She attempted to get up and look over at the clock but George kept his arms around her and wouldn't let her get up. Hermione laughed at him and then told him she wanted to look at the clock.

"Its only nine." She said with a grin.

"So?"

"I'm supposed to stay out of the common room until nine-thirty. What do you say we go over there now and find out what this secret meeting is about?"

"Why Hermione I'm shocked that you would suggest such a thing." Grabbing her hand he grinned. "Let's go!"

The two made their way to the Heads common room and silently opened the door. Dropping behind the couches they listened as Harry and Draco argued against Ron, Ginny, and Fred who thought that locking them in a closet with singing leprechauns was a good idea.

"How would that get them together?" Draco asked looking very exasperated.

Ron shrugged, "Not sure, but I bet it would be funny."

Harry sighed, "Ron the purpose is to get George and Hermione to admit they have feelings for one another, not to get George and Hermione to kill us."

Ron then pointed to the list, "Well we don't really have any grand ideas that we think are bound to work now do we?"

Hermione and George looked over at one another and grinned. They then stood up and George began to speak. "Well you could also have a secret meeting with the five of you, have one of us see it, tell the other, then the two of us would start talking and we would work it out ourselves."

Five faces looked at the two in shock, George grinned and slid his arm around Hermione's waist as she leaned against him. Ron broke the silence by falling out of his chair.

Harry then threw his hands up in the air, "I said an hour ago to just let them work it out themselves, but no, you four sat there and said that they couldn't. Well hah! They did." Harry walked over and shook George's hand. "Thank you. You have no idea the ideas those four have been coming up with this past hour."

Fred grinned at his twin, Ginny blushed, Draco smirked, and Ron pulled himself off the floor.

"I don't want to know," was Hermione's response.

Draco went to open his mouth, but Hermione interrupted him. "If you even think about saying anything I will tell everyone in this room what you said in the library."

Draco pretended to ponder her statement for a moment. "I don't think this would be the best time to bring that up," was his reply.

George snickered and Hermione sighed. "I'm not going to say a word."

"Can I?" George asked.

"No, we've both already been scared enough for one night."

Ginny looked on with interest, "I want to know."

"No you don't." Hermione and George said at the same time.

Hermione grinned, "Trust me you don't."

Ginny then proceeded to pout, "Fine then. Since they're together I'm guessing we're done so I'm heading back to the common room. Come on Ron."

"Why is it come on Ron, and no one else?"

"You've been in here an hour with Malfoy and haven't tried to kill him yet, I know you won't last much longer so I'm getting you out of here now."

This made the group laugh and Ron followed Ginny out muttering about little sisters and how they were annoying. Fred decided to follow them making comments about having to get up early and work. George threw a piece of parchment at him.

Hermione and George then headed out of the common room and back towards George's quarters. "I need to collect my things," she said.

Harry and Draco grinned at each other. "Oh is that what they're calling it these days?" Harry teased.

Another piece of parchment went flying across the room, this one hitting Harry in the head.

Draco laughed at the look on Harry's face as the two exited the room. He then began to lightly clap, "Priceless Potter, truly priceless."

Harry growled and threw the parchment at Draco. "Oh be quiet Malfoy."

The two stood in the common room staring at one another for a moment before Harry finally spoke again. "So you never did tell me how you pissed off your father."

"You really want to know?" Draco asked, surprise evident on his face.

Harry shrugged, "Yea."

"You asked for it." After a pause Draco continued. "I told him I was gay a few weeks ago. It ticked him off like you wouldn't believe. It was probably one of the main reasons he sent in a petition in my name. Something about carrying on the name of Malfoy. After how much he's drug it through the mud in recent years I'm not sure why he cares."

Harry looked over in surprise, "I'm shocked that's all he did."

"He would have tried to do more, but my mum decided not to care, and currently she has more power than him. Personally I think she took delight in siding against him just for the hell of it, but I don't really care."

"Your mum didn't care?"

"Nope, just told me if I ever got serious about a bloke I had better bring him home and introduce him to her."

Harry nodded. "It helps having people support you." Draco shot him a look. "I figured out I was gay over the summer. Well actually Hermione figured it out and then told me."

Draco laughed, then when he saw Harry's glare he began to laugh even harder. "Well it is kind of funny that Granger had to tell you that you were gay."

Harry then nodded kind of sheepishly, "Yea, I guess so. So when did you discover that you were gay?"

"End of the summer. I think my mum figured it out before I did though, she just didn't say anything until I brought it up. It makes me wonder if girls have a radar about these things."

"I dunno, maybe. Hermione never mentioned anything to me about you being gay, so they might not."

"Either that or I'm better at hiding things from her than you are."

"That's probably true. It's hard to have known someone since you were eleven and hide things from them."

Draco nodded, then the boys looked at the clock. "I need to get going." Harry commented.

"Yea you have curfew."

"Unlike you."

"One of the many privileges of being Head Boy."

Harry laughed and turned to go, but stopped when he heard Draco call his name. When he turned back around Draco was standing in front of him. Their difference in height was mere centimeters, Draco being slightly taller. Draco then leaned down quickly brushed his lips against Harry's and whispered, "I'll see you around," he then turned and headed towards his bedroom. "I'm sure you can see yourself out." He called over his shoulder.

Harry stood there dumbstruck for a second before turning around and seeing Hermione and George standing in the doorway.

"I definitely wasn't expecting to see that today." Hermione said with a snicker.

Harry felt his face turning as red as the Weasley's hair before mumbling a goodnight and sliding out the door.

George stood there in shock for a moment before turning to Hermione, "Do you have any idea what's going on?"

"I have an idea, but I don't know for sure."

"Care to fill me in?"

"Well Harry's gay, he came out last summer, and from that little display I'm guessing Malfoy is as well. Either that or he plays both sides of the fence."

George just dumbly nodded his head, "Oh, alright then. I'm just going to go to bed now and attempt to get that image out of my head."

"Goodnight." Hermione said sweetly as she leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Night," he said and kissed her gently on the forehead before he walked out.

Hermione looked over at Malfoy's door a wicked grin on her face. Practically skipping over to his door she knocked and called out "Draco! Let me in!"

She heard shuffling and then Draco opened the door. "Go away Granger. I'm busy."

"Doing what daydreaming of Harry? I saw that little display."

Draco just shrugged, "So what are you going to do about it?"

"Collect my five sickles from Ginny for one."

Draco just stared at her mouth agape. "You had a bet whether or not I was gay?"

"Yup, so when did you figure it out?"

"End of summer."

"How long have you fancied Harry?"

"Since this evening."

"Wow move fast don't you?"

"Says the girl who agreed to a marriage proposal before she knew she fancied the bloke."

"Well better to marry George than you."

"Couldn't agree more."

"So what's going on with you and Harry?"

"Why aren't you asking him?"

"Because he's not here, you are. Besides when he walked out the door he looked like he couldn't string two words together let alone full sentences."

Draco looked smug at this comment.

"I wouldn't look so smug; it could have been over the shock of how horrible you snog."

Draco then began to pout. "That's mean Granger. You've never kissed me so you can't make comments like that."

Hermione just shrugged. "Well when you figure out what you want let me know. Maybe I can help."

Draco looked after her, "You can't be serious."

"Why not? You got together with Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Fred to try and get me and George to admit our feelings. Of course we were able to do it on our own without your help, but I doubt you and Harry would end up being able to do the same."

"How do you know it wasn't their idea?"

"Because, no offense Malfoy, none of them would have gone to you for help. They would have kept it just between the four of them. Since you were there, I'm pretty sure you started it."

Malfoy then began to mutter about brainy know-it-alls.

"Plus there's always the fact that the two of you would look hot together."

Draco was stunned again for what seemed like the thousandth time that day. "I did not hear that." He said, "Hermione Granger did not just say Potter and I would look hot together." Draco then put his hands over his ears and walked back into his room slamming the door behind him.

Hermione just laughed as she went to her room to go to sleep.

And there we have it another chapter, with two first kisses! Thank you all again for the lovely reviews I've gotten. I can't believe I've gotten over a hundred with this story!


End file.
